


Konoha High School - The Year We Met

by Stimemia



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimemia/pseuds/Stimemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hyuga is about to start her first year in high school. It’s a new school, and who knows? Maybe she will find some amazing friends. Hinata is usually the shy type of girl, but her father hopes, that enrolling her in a public high school, instead of having her home schooled, will help with her shyness. Hinata is nervous for her first day, but she is not the only one.</p><p>This story is about Naruto and the gang. (Konoha 11 and the ones from Suna)<br/>They are just starting high school. This story will be their first year, and maybe I will make another story for the second year. The story will include NaruHina, ShikaTema, Saino, SasuSaku, Nejiten,  Tamaki and Kiba, (I don't know the ship name) and some other minor pairings.<br/>I will update as much as I can, but please be patient.</p><p> </p><p>I don't really know a lot about high school so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another story. This will be a high school story with a lot of drama and romance. Everyone is new at the school, since it's their first high school year.  
> Sorry if I get anything wrong about high school stuff, I really don't know that much about American high school.  
> Thank you for reading!

-=Hinata POV=-  
"Hinata? It's 7 am, and time to wake up." I woke to the sound of Neji’s voice. I slowly opened my very tired eyes.

I started getting ready, and by the time it was 7:20 I was ready to go. I wanted to leave early, since it was my first day in high school, and just school in general. I had been home schooled from the start, but my father had promised, that by the time I started high school, I wouldn't need home schooling anymore. I was excited.

Even though it only took about 10 minutes to walk to the school, I started to walk at about 7:30 because I didn't want to be late on my first day. Neji showed me directions, since he had to pick up his girlfriend on the way, he couldn't walk with me. I didn't mind though, Neji had a life outside the Hyuga family, and I was about to get one of my own.

I walked down the streets of Konoha. We had just moved here, right before the summer holidays ended. I still wasn't used to this small, quiet town. Where I came from, there were noise everywhere. I walked in silence, enjoying the view of the city. After about 15 minutes of walking, I noticed I still wasn't at the school. ' _Must have gone wrong somewhere'_ I tried to remember what Neji had told me, and where I had been walking. However, the truth was, I couldn't, I had been to focused on the city, than to see where I was walking. ' _God dammit'_ I cursed in my head. I looked around to see if there were anything I recognized, of course there weren't. So I did what anyone else would have done: I asked for help.

I looked around. The only person around was just a few meters ahead of me. He had blond hair, and he had a backpack hanging over his left shoulder. I ran up to him and tapped his right shoulder.  
"Excuse me? C-could you tell me where to find-" I interrupted myself when he looked around. His hair was golden blond, and his eyes ocean blue. He was about a head taller than I was. I blushed. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. I tried again. "D-do y-you know w-where K-Konoha H-high Sc-school is?" I asked with a lot of stutter. He smiled and blushed a little bit too.

-=Naruto POV=-  
"D-do y-you know w-where K-Konoha H-high Sc-school is?" She stuttered and blushed a lot. She was pretty cute. I blushed, thinking about how cute she was. ' _You have never called a girl cute! What the hell is wrong with you!?_ ' "Um, sure. I'm going there too, we can go together." ' _God that sounded creepy.'_ She smiled and nodded, and we started walking. First, there were an awkward silence, and then she started talking. "S-so, you g-go t-to Konoha High?" I smiled, her blushing was so cute. "Well yes, it's my first day today, I'm a freshman." Her face lit up in hope. "So am I. Now I at least know one person there." She kept smiling, and I kept smiling, and we kept taking, all the way to school.

-=Hinata POV=-  
Suddenly he stopped walking. I looked up, but then saw why he stopped. "This is Konoha High School." He said pointing at the big building in front of us. It was the biggest school I had ever seen. Then again, I hadn't really seen that many schools before. "Th-thank you." I sad while bowing. He just stood there, looking at me. "Aren't you going in?" He asked, I blushed. "W-well I d-don't know w-where I should g-go." He chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his neck. "Well I have been here a couple of times with my older siblings, so I can show you the main office? I have to go there too. It's my first year as well, remember?" He smiled. I smiled too and blushed. "O-okay then, l-let's go." I said.

We walked into the school in an kind of-awkward silence. Suddenly the blond boy spoke up: "So I followed you to school, and I'm about to follow you into the school as well, how about you tell me your name?" He smiled. "Hinata." I said. "Hyuga Hinata." I blushed. "That's a cute name." He said before realizing he said it aloud. He blushed, and I blushed even more. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out." He said, I smiled. "It's okay. So what's your name then?" I asked, surprised that I didn't stutter. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He answered. ' _He's a sweet boy. And God I love his smile'_ I thought to myself, as we kept walking.

We made to the office when the time was 7:55 am. I knocked on the door and waited. Then I heard a scream. "Shizune! It's the new freshman! Open the god damn door!" It was an angry woman I could tell. Then I noticed that we weren't the only ones waiting by the door. There were enough students to fill about two or maybe three classes. Then I figured it out. These were all freshman, and my new classmates. "Naruto!?" A girl from the back yelled. I saw Naruto turn with a surprised look on his face. "Sakura?" He asked to the pink haired girl in front of him. "Is that you, Sakura?" He asked again. I instantly felt a bit of jealousy, he knew this pretty pink-haired girl. How come? "Naruto? Did you get a girlfriend over the summer? I would never have guessed that!" She squeaked happily. I blushed.

"No Sakura, Hinata's not my girlfriend. We met on our way to school, she was lost." I blushed even more and looked down. "Well okay, she is cute though. Even if it is sad that she's hiding behind that big sweater. I blushed even more. "Sakura! Don't embarrass her!" Naruto said. He then turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up. "Don't worry, Sakura's always like this. It's just how she is. But once you get to know her, she is awesome." I nodded and reached out my hand. "Hi! My name is Hyuga Hinata." I said with a smile. Sakura squeaked and pulled me into a hug. When she pulled back she said: "Haruno Sakura. I'm sure we'll be best friends." Then she gave me one more hug.

Just when I was about to ask Naruto how he and Sakura knew each other, a woman with a large breast and blond hair in two loose pigtails opened the door and said: "Freshman year of 2014. I am your principal, my name is Tsunade. Please come in and we will get you your schedules and locker combination."

That was my first day of freshman year. I was surprised, but what I dint know, was that I would be even more surprised the following school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about my new story? Is it okay? Should I continue? Did I make mistakes in the American school system? Oh and by the way: Neji is a junior, which means he is 16 years old and in 11th grade. The "gang" (I think you know who I am talking about.) Is all freshmen and 14 years old. So they were all born in 2000 in this story. Since they are freshmen they are just starting in 9th grade. Hope you liked the first chapter! More chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2 - New Classmates

-=Hinata POV=-  
We all got our schedules from principal Tsunade, and I was heading off to my first class, with my new classmates from that class. My schedule for Monday looked like this:

8:00-8:45 am (Physics with Principal Tsunade)  
8:45-9:30 am (English with Asuma Sarutobi)  
9:30-9:50 am (Pause)  
9:50-10:35 am (Biology with Principal Tsunade)  
10:35-11:20 am (Biology with Principal Tsunade)  
11:20-12:00 am(Lunch)  
12:00-12:45 am (Math with Kakashi Hatake)  
12:45-1:30 am/pm (Math with Kakashi Hatake)  
1:30-1:40 pm (Pause)  
1:40-2:25 pm (History with Asuma Sarutobi)  
2:25-3:10 pm (Music with Kuranai Yuhi)  
3:10-3:55 pm (Art with Kuranai Yuhi)

Monday was one of the long days. Usually I would get off at about 3:10 pm. I looked around and saw that both Naruto and Sakura was in my physics class. Sakura was talking to Naruto and some black haired dude whose hair looked like a duck butt. Naruto was arguing with him, but it seemed friendly enough.

I walked into the class with the rest of my new classmates. Principal Tsunade came in and asked us all to inter deuce ourselves. Naruto shot strait up and said: "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen. Please to meet you all!" Then we all said "Hello Naruto" and he sat down again. Then it was the black haired guy who was talking to Sakura. "Hi. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Then we all went "Hello Sasuke" before he sat down again.

I learned many new names that day. Like a person with a spiky ponytail, whose name was Shikamaru Nara. A person who was a little chubby, his name was Choji Akimichi. Then there where Sakura of course, and a girl with blond hair and a pony take named Ino Yamanaka. Then there were a really quiet and white guy named Sai, apparently he didn't have a surname. Then there were a guy with triangles on his cheeks. His name was Kiba Inuzuka and he had a dog on top of his head, which was a little weird, named Akamaru. Then there were this other weird guy with sunglasses and a hoodie, his name was Shino Aburame. Then it was me, I stood up and said: "Hyuga Hinata. I like sweets. Please to meet all of you and get to know you." They all said "Hello Hinata." And I sat down, a few more introduced themselves, but I didn't really listen. I was looking at Naruto. Although I did hear the name Tamaki and Karin.

The lesson started when we had all introduced ourselves. I took good notes, but I also kept stealing glances at Naruto.

~~Time Skip to Lunch~~  
The bell finally rang to lunch, and we all hurried down to the cafeteria. In Konoha High School, all the different years have lunch at different times. We were the youngest, so we had lunch first. The older classes just met in later and their classes just got pushed. Like they meet at 8:15 and their lunch start at 11:35. I think you get it.

Anyway. Naruto, me, Sakura and Sasuke hurried down to the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down at a big round table. Soon the others from our class joined. (A/N: here I mean the rest of Konoha 11 plus Tamaki)   
I talked a little to Kiba and found him very sweet, and I couldn't help but feel that he had a little thing for me. I felt sad, since I couldn't return the feelings. I looked at Naruto who was laughing at something. Soon Sakura switched places so I sat next to her and Naruto, and Kiba was next to Tamaki. Kiba just kept talking, but with Naruto this close to me, I couldn't stop blushing. "Hinata? I know you like him." Sakura suddenly whispered in my ear. "W-wh-wh-wha-what? I-I-I mean I-I d-don't kn-know w-what y-yo-your ta-talking a-ab-about." I said, trying to hide my blush and stutter, but failing miserably. "I've seen you staring at him all day, and blushing when he was close to you or talking to you. I know the signs Hinata. But don't worry. I'm not going to tell him..." I sighed in relief, my secret was safe. Then Sakura said that word, that on word that made my relief disappear. She said: "...yet." And smiled. I blushed madly and looked at Naruto, who was now into a deep conversation with Shikamaru.

My next class was Math. I really liked math, it was one of my favorite classes. I really did hope that the teacher was good.   
I saw that both Naruto and Sakura was in my math class, but the others weren't. Except this girl with spiky red hair and glasses, I think her name was Karin.   
I got into the class, sat down and got everything ready for math.   
' _The teacher's late'_ I thought to myself.   
We waited for the teacher for about 30 minutes. ' _If the teacher doesn't come soon, we'll miss the first period of math!'_ I was getting furious now. How can he be this late.

When we were 5 minutes into the second math period, the teacher showed up. The teacher was a middle-aged man with white spiky hair and a mask covering half of his face. "Hello my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm sorry I'm a little late, but I was literally lost in the path of life." The whole class sighed and we got started on our almost done math class.

Even though we lost over half of our time, Kakashi was good at teaching math. I understood all of it, and took some really good notes. I noticed that the redheaded Karin kept glaring at me. I didn't know why, but I understood when she first glared at me with an evil eye, and then turned her attention towards Naruto with a soft look, and then Sasuke. ' _So she's into both Sasuke_ and  _Naruto?'_ I asked myself. Sakura glared Emily at Karin whenever she would glare at Sasuke. ' _So Sakura's in love with Sasuke'_ I smiled, that was cute. I wonder if they knew each other before, like Sakura and Naruto. ' _What if Naruto's in love with Sakura?'_ My whole head was filled with questions the rest of the class, and the next one too.

Suddenly I was waiting outside the music room, to start my second last class of the day. I was beginning to feel a bit tired, but I pulled myself together and stepped in.

Music class was a mix of both freshman, juniors and sophomores.   
Music was fun, I learned a lot and I got really good friends with a girl named TenTen. Sakura and I also got closer, and we both got praises from Kuranai that we sang good. Karin just stared evilly at us the whole time.

 

~~Time Skip to End of Day~~  
When I got out of the Art room, I headed for my locker. Next to my locker stood a blond haired boy with amazingly blue eyes. "Hi." I said as I grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the door. "Hey Hinata. Want to walk home together?" Naruto asked. I blushed a deep red and said: "Sure. Where do you live." He told me he lived at Gura Street. "Hey that's my street." I said with a smile. "Which number?" He asked. "16." I said. He smiled and said he lived in 18, which was right next to my house. I couldn't believe it. The guy I was in love with - Yes I just said it - lived right next to me. It was like a dream come true.

We walked home together and talked and talked. We then discovered that my bedroom window was right across from his, so we sat in each our bedrooms and talked to each other while doing homework together. We stopped talking and went to bed at about 1 am.

My first day in High School was not that bad.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

-=Hinata POV=-  
On the second school day, I woke up at 6 am. I got ready and ate breakfast. Then I went out of the house at about 7:30. I walked over to Narutos house, because we had agreed that we would walk to school together every day.

When I knocked on the door, there were a lot of crash noises and some grunts. "I got it!" Someone yelled, and the door was swung open in front of me. The woman who had opened the door smiled widely and turned her head back to yell: "Ha! I won again!" Then she looked at me and smiled. "And you must be Hinata. Am I right?" She said in a lower, sweeter voice. I nodded, "Yes I am Mrs. Uzumaki." I said after a second of shock over the woman's red hair. Naruto had blond hair, how could this have happened? "Please sweetie, call me Kushina. I'm Narutos mom." She then said and stretched out her hand. I shook it while saying: "Please to meet you, Kushina."

I was invited inside to wait for Naruto. Met his dad, who looked like him a lot. "Hi Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Hinata." Narutos dad smiled at me and shook my hand, it was warm and big. "Please Hinata, call me Minato. And I didn't know Naruto had a girlfriend this soon in the school year." I blushed. Just when I was about to deny it, someone from upstairs yelled: "Mom! Dad! Don't embarrass her! We're just friends!" And just then two other people came downstairs. A male with as red hair as Kushina, and a female with a beautiful mix of the red and blond hair. I was guessing that was Narutos older siblings. "Mom? Narutos stressing out again, go up and help him." The boy said. They hadn't noticed me yet. I just stood awkwardly and waited. "Hey sorry Hinata." Naruto said as he rushed down the stairs. I instantly got a smile on my face, "it's okay Naruto, I was early anyway." I said with an even bigger smile on. Suddenly the two other kids noticed me. The boy came over to me. "Hey! Who are you? I'm Nagato." (A/N: Narutos brother does look a little like Nagato from the anime, but I just took the name, it's not Nagato. Just Narutos brother) He said while swinging an arm around my neck. I instantly got a little insecure about Nagato, Narutos 5 year older brother. "Hey you creep, leave her alone." The girl said while taking me away from Nagato. "Hi! I'm Ankia. I'm really sorry about this creep over there. Just ignore him." I nodded and smiled. Narutos cheeks got redder and redder. "Okay we got to go. Don't want to be late." He said while taking my hand and pushing me out of the door. I recalled Naruto said something about his siblings. Nagato was 19 years old. Still living with his parents after he dropped out of high school to play for a band he dumped 2 weeks after. Ankia was 16 years old. Straight A student. Always smiling and helpful. I had a feeling I would become good friends with Ankia. 

We walked in silence; his hand was still intertwined with mine. I felt warm and safe, and for every moment I spent with Naruto, I fell even more in love with him.

While we walked I summed up a list of all the thing I loved about him: His hair, his smile, his eyes, his voice, the way he talks when he's serious, the way he jokes around, the way he's funny, the way he his with me, the way he holds my hand... I could just keep on going.

Too soon we were at the school, and Naruto let go of my hand. At first my hand got a little cold from not having his warm hand, then it just got lonely.

We met Sakura and Sasuke at the front gate. They looked like they were one step away from dating, I knew it was a very small step, but I also knew it was going to take a rather large push. Naruto waved at them and suddenly we were all walking together. Sakura slipped her hand into Sasukes and they both blushed, but kept their hands connected.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and classes.  
At lunch we had formed a little group of friends, actually, for me it was a big group of friends, since I had never had so many friends before. Our group was: me, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Tamaki, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Choji, Kauri, Ino, Sai and a few from my cousin Nejis class: Neji, a guy named Rock Lee, and Nejis girlfriend, TenTen.  
Therefore, we weren't exactly a small group of friends, but somehow, we could all fit around one lunch-table.

When the day was over, Naruto and I walked home together. We talked about what happened in lunch:

\--Flashback--  
_Lee started talking about how we were an even number of friends. There were two more guys than girls, but still we could all split up in couples. A guy and a girl. So Lee started naming all of the couples he thought should belong together, and of course we all blushed a lot when he mentioned our name._  
_"Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke. Kiba and Tamaki. Shikamaru and Temari. Choji and Kauri. Ino and Sai. Neji and Tenten. Then the ones that's left is me (Lee) and Shino."_  
_All of that was fun enough, but it got even funnier when Lee slipped in a banana and got his lunch all over his clothes._

\--Flashback End--  
We both laughed. Then I remembered that Lee had put me and him together. I blushed. "You're really cute when you blush." Naruto whispered. I looked at him and blushed even more. "W-what?" I stuttered out, Naruto looked at me and blushed. ' _God he's so cute when he blush_ ' I thought. "Wait I-I said t-that o-out l-loud?" He then said. I nodded; he laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I weirded you out Hinata. It's just; you really are cute when you blush." I blushed even more. ' _What was happening? I need to tell him.'_ I sighed and looked down. "Look Naruto. I really like you, but I'm only 14, and I really don't think I'm old enough to start dating." He smiled, and kept smiling. _'Maybe he didn't hear me? Maybe he didn't understand?'_ Then he started talking: "It's okay Hinata. I'm willing to wait for you, as long as you want." Just then, I was sure I had found my soul mate.

We reached my house and stayed up talking all night again. Every time he said anything. Every time he laughed or smiled, I fell even more in love with him.  
That night when I fell asleep, I was sure I had found the one. Naruto was my soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4 - Birthday Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys before i forget, sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I haven't edited any of my stories yet, and i don't think i will get the chance to do it, so sorry for that :)

-=Hinatas Day=-  
Time passed. Naruto and I had become really close friends. It was October 8th, 2 days before Narutos 15th birthday. Naruto couldn't stop talking about it. I was wondering what I should get him. Were we close enough for me to give him an expensive, personal gift? On the other hand, would he think that was weird? I had talked to Sakura about it, and she said I should do what my heart told me to do. That got me even more confused. Therefore, I called the girls, and we decided, that after school we would go shopping for Narutos birthday gift, and probably some other stuff too. I mean, we _are_ girls after all.

When we reached the mall, after a long day at school, we decided to go have some frozen yogurt first. Just to relax and clear our heads for the major assignment in front of us: Get Naruto A Birthday Present. I was nervous. What if he didn't like my gift? What if he thought it was too much for friends to give to each other? What if- Sakura started talking and stopped my thoughts: "So we should get him something personal, but not too expensive, but still something he'll like and use, but you do not want him to think you want more than friendship - or do you?" She asked with a wink and I blushed. Did I? I was in love with him, but would it be awkward if he didn't feel the same way? Ino snapped her fingers and said: "We should call the guys, ask them to find out if Naruto likes Hinata, then we should buy two gifts for Naruto. One if he likes her, and one in case he doesn't, that way we can avoid the awkwardness." She smiled at her brilliant idea, and I hated to admit it, but it was damn brilliant. I wonder where she got it.

Therefore, we called the guys. Well Sakura called Sasuke, set him on the mission and told him to include the other guys. In the meantime, the girls and I would find Naruto the perfect "I-Like-you" birthday gift, and the perfect "You're-My-Friend" gift.

We started with finding the hard "I like you" gift, as Sakura called it. It was really hard finding the perfect gift. I kept finding something that was too much boyfriend material.  
Then somehow, our conversation got into how I like knitting. Moreover, Temari suggested that I knitted Naruto a red scarf. Since it's almost winter, I agreed. Therefore, I bought the thread and decided to get started right after we had found the easy "you're my friend" gift.

I ended up buying a bracelet with Narutos birthstone on it. Then we all went home and I started knitting. Sakura kept saying how I shouldn't start until I was sure he was going to have it. But what if I didn't find out until too late? Then I wouldn't have time to knit. So I started now, and was done Friday afternoon. The night before Narutos birthday, and I still didn't know which gift to give him. I went to bed, hoping to find an answer in the morning.

-=Narutos Day=-  
I woke up with a yawn. ' _Time for school'_ I thought. _'Only two days left._ '  
I went to school, and heard that the girls would go to the mall. So I decided to invite the boys home for some boys talk. We needed that since it was October, and we were all friends with a bunch of pretty girls. It was bound to get messy.

After school, me and the guys went home to Sasukes place, since he has the biggest house, and we're a pretty big group of boys. Sasuke made snacks, and we began talking girls.

"So Shikamaru, I head you and Temari have been pretty close lately." Shikamaru yawned at Sais comment. "Well yeah, but she's a total drag. And you should be the one to talk Sai!" He responded. Sai looked confused. "Come on, everyone knows you and Ino have been glued together the past few weeks. What's up with that?" Sai smiled, "well it's not my fault I'm irresistible." He winked and Sasuke punched him on the shoulder. "Enough." We all laughed at Sasukes seriousness. Suddenly his phone rang.

"You're talking to Sasuke." He answered. Someone talked to him. "Oh hey Sakura, what's up?" He blushed a bit when he said her name. Sakura talked for a long time. "Really? I have to do that? What about You-Know-Who, is it okay that we tell him?" Suddenly Sasuke looked terrified. "Okay, okay, got it. Find out if he likes her. Can't I just ask him?" He nodded at something Sakura said. "Okay I'll ask him, and yeah you know. Okay. Later." He hung up and looked at me.

"So Naruto. Sakura called, asking me to ask you a very important question." I nodded and sat up straighter. "Sure bro, what's up?" I asked and noticed that the other guys was leaning in closer to hear. Sasuke took a deep breath.  
"Do you like Hinata?" I was shocked. "Um what?" I asked looking really dumb. "Well do you like her? Sakura says it's important she knows if you do." I was confused. "Why does Sakura have to know if I like Hinata?" I asked. "So you like her?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, I don't know. She's really sweet and pretty, and well yeah I guess I do." I said while blushing. Sasuke called Sakura again.

"Hey Sakura, got your answer for ya." He said while looking at me. "Okay here it is: He says he likes her, but he's never likes anyone before, so he's not 100 % sure. But he blushes when we say her name." Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah we're gonna tease him so bad with this. Okay." I tapped at Sasukes shoulder. "Yeah. 1 sec Sak, Naruto’s asking me something." Sasuke said while turning to me. "Uhm could you ask Sakura to not tell Hinata I like her? I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I said while blushing by saying Hinatas name. Sasuke nodded and told Sakura.

While Sasuke was talking to Sakura, I remembered something. "Hey guys?" I asked to the remaining. They all looked at me. "Did you notice that Sasuke called Sakura, Sak?" They shook their heads. "Well when I told him not to tell Hinata, he said: "Yeah. 1 sec _Sak,_ Narutos asking me something." I mean, doesn't that sound a little suspicious?" I asked.

We traded Sasuke with this all afternoon, and whole Friday. When I went to bed Friday night, I dreamt about Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting Ready

-=Hinata POV=-  
When I woke up Saturday morning, I rushed up to finish the scarf. Sakura hadn’t told me which gift I should give him, so I decided to give him both.  
I made breakfast as I kept knitting. I wanted Narutos scarf to be long. At least about 1.5 meters.

Around noon, I was done with my scarf. Therefore, I wrapped his gift. The scarf with the surprise bracelet wrapped inside it, and wrapping paper around it all. When I was all done and eating lunch with my father, Neji and Hanabi, someone knocked on our front door. "I got it father." I said as I walked to the door. I opened it, and Sakura stood smiling widely. "So?" She asked. I was confused. "So what?" I asked. She smiled and said: "Have you wrapped your gift? We're going to Naruto's house at 5. I'll be here with the girls at 2. We have to look hot for the boys, and you my friend, have to look hot for our special birthday boy." She winked and stormed off. I blushed. _Does that mean he likes me? Alternatively, that I should make him like me?_

I know Sakura and Naruto had been best friends since kindergarten, and that it hadn't been more than a strong friendship, and that Sakura have the hots for Sasuke, but I couldn't help but be a little jealous about it. I knew Naruto always had come to Sakura for help, but I wanted that to be me. Of course I'm only 14, and have about 4 years left of High School, so I had plenty of time to get close to Naruto. Tonight was about celebrating his 15th birthday.

I looked at my watch. It was 12; I still had a lot of time before I had to be home. I called Sakura to see if she wanted to go shopping for a new dress I could wear, she would love to.

We met at the mall at 12:30 and started looking right away. We looked at many dresses, but I never really found the right one. I wouldn't have a dress that was too fancy, but it shouldn't be too showing either, I didn't want it to be too expensive either. I was hard finding the perfect birthday dress. Not to formal, but still not to casual.

"Ugh! I give up! It's impossible." I complained as Sakura and I sat down on a bench for a minute. The time was 1:30; we had to go home soon. Just when we were about to leave, I saw it. The perfect dress. "Sakura? I think I found it." I said. She looked over in the direction I pointed and gasped. "Yes, that is the dress Hinata. Come on you have to try it on." We hurried down to the store and I tried on the dress. It was as if it was made for me, and only me. It was a strapless summer dress. It was white, with some lavender flowers at the bottom of it, and it went to my mid thighs. It was something I could wear casually, but it was also formal enough for some events. "I think we found the one, Hinata." She said. I smiled.

I bought the dress and we hurried home to get ready. Ino, TenTen and Temari knocked on my front door, the minute Sakura and I had stepped in. "Wow, call that perfect timing." She laughed as I opened the door.

"Hey girl! Ready to meet your lover-boy?" Ino laughed as she stepped in the door. I blushed, like a deep red blush. "Ahh, she really is in love. Look at her blush!" That of course made me blush even more. "Okay, let's tease Hinata when we're at the party, let's just focus on getting ready. It's 2:13, and we have exactly 2 hours and 47 minutes. However, it takes about 15 minutes to go from Hinatas house to Narutos, so we only have 2 hours and 32 minutes. Let's get started people!" Temari exclaimed with a lot of excitement. I smiled.

We used about 2 hours to get ready; when the time was about 4:15, we were all done. "Wow, we do look fabulous." Sakura praised. "Okay, now time to plan a strategy, we have to get Hinata and Naruto together." I shook my head. "I appreciate this guys, but in not ready yet. Can we wait with this one a bit?" I asked, they all nodded and moved on. "Okay, so we have a few couples to set up: Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Sai, TenTen and Neji and Shikamaru and me. That is what you guys want, right?" Temari asked. "Well I don't think Neji likes me, so can we wait with mine until I figure it out?" TenTen asked. Sakura then said: "well why doesn't Hinata talk Neji into saying it? Then we'll start that mission when we know how he feel." She looked at me, "sure, I'll figure it out." TenTen smiled. "Okay." Temari said. "We can't set up 3 couples in one night. We have to choose one."

After a big discussion, we ended with Ino and Sai. I thought they looked cute together, so I was happy to help them. The plan was the following:

We had to convince the boys to play 'Truth or Dare', then we would ask Sai if he liked Ino. Then we would ask Ino if she likes Sai, but first after he had answered, so she wouldn't be embarrassed.  
After some time we would play '7 Minutes in Heaven.' Here we could set up all the couples, and so we would. Except with Ino and Sai, we would lock the door to the tiny closet they were in, and give them about '30 Minutes in Heaven'

Ino was happy to finally get together with Sai, even though I thought it was kind of early. They had only know each other for about 3 months, they hadn't talked that much, and they were only 15 years old. I had always been a little skeptical about that, but little did I know, was that I would change my opinion at the end of the night.


	6. Chapter 6 - Narutos Birthday

 

-=Hinata POV=-  
We were driving to Sasukes house, since it was bigger; Naruto and the guys had decided that the party should be held there. I was wearing that white and lavender strapless summer dress I had bought today. Sakura was wearing a pink dress with small straps and some red flowers all over it. It also went to her mid thighs. Ino was wearing a purple dress. It was all purple, but different shades of it. Like someone had just dropped a lot of purple paint all over it. Temari was wearing a yellow summer dress with a white belt. TenTen was wearing a really fancy white shirt and some cowboy trousers. We couldn't make her wear a skirt or dress. That just isn't possible for TenTen.

When we arrived, we could hear some music. Sakura parked the car and we all stepped out. When we went to knock on the door, TenTen tripped on a rock and almost collided with Neji, who opened the door. Fortunately, he was strong enough to not be sent flying, and they just ended up in a really tight hug. TenTen blushed and almost screamed: "I'm so sorry Neji! I tripped and... I..." Then she couldn't say anymore, because Neji had already said: "It's okay TenTen, no harm done." In that monotone voice of his. "Yo Neji! What's taking so long?" Someone inside the house yelled. Neji, instead of answering the voice, just opened the door more and let us in.

Sasukes house was amazing. It was four stories high and had a basement. It had a big pool in the backyard, and a beautiful fountain in the front-yard. The entrance was bigger that my living room itself.

We were guided upstairs to the second floor. Neji told us it was "Sasukes and Sasukes alone." Therefore, we could practically do what we wanted up here. He even had his own kitchen for god’s sake!

The completely second floor was one big room, except for the bathroom at the end. Then there were some small half walls and curtains to separate it a little bit.

"Hey Neji, who was at the door?" Naruto yelled with his eyes at a video game the guys were playing. "Oh you know? Just some hot girls." Neji teased. Naruto shot straight up and looked at us. Naruto looked like he was just about to say something, then he smiled and said: "You're right, they are hot." In addition, of course I blushed like hell, even though I knew he wasn't talking about me. "So what do you guys wanna do first? Dinner or presents?" Naruto asked as he clasped his hands together in excitement. We all looked around. I wasn't really that hungry yet. "How about Naruto opens his presents first." Sakura suggested. We all nodded and Naruto smiled.

That's when I really noticed his smile. It was big and goofy, and it made me fall completely and utterly in love with him. I had to remind me of my rule: 'no dating until you're at least 15' it was a hard rule to keep with Naruto around. Was it even possible? All I wanted right now was to just run into his big strong arms, smell his scent and caress his cheek. Kiss him gently and- God! Hinata Hyuga! Stop fantasizing about Naruto. It's not gonna happen. I shook my head and returned to reality.

Naruto was opening his first gift. I was still holding mine in my hand, so I laid it down on the table with the others. We all sat around in couches and chairs, and looked at Naruto. "Deer Naruto. I can't believe you're 15 today! That means we've been friends for 10 years now. How time pass quickly when you're having fun huh? Anyways, I love you. You will always be my best friend. Love Sakura." Naruto read aloud. I was feeling a bit of jealousy again. She said she loved him as a friend. Should I be worried? No, Sakura would never do that. She smiled at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. God I'm glad I have a friend like Sakura.

Inside Sakuras gift were an orange t-shirt with a ramen bowl on. "Wow. Thank you Sakura! I've always wanted this one. It must have been expensive." Naruto said. Sakura just shook her head and laughed. Then she gave Naruto a hug, and he continued.

He got some black shoes from Sasuke. A black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back from Ino. Actually, he got a lot of clothes. He also got some ramen coupons to a place called 'Itchiraku Ramen' at the mall.

Finally, he took my gift, as the last one.   
"Deer Naruto. Happy 15th birthday. I hope you have a great day. Love Hinata." Naruto read aloud. I blushed when he said 'love' because I had a pretty big debate on whether I should write love or from. Eventually love won and I wrote love. He unwrapped my gift and smiled. "Wow Hinata. This is amazing, and wow it's soft. Did you make this? It must've taken ages." He said. I smiled and said: "Yes I made it, and no it only took about 2 and a half days." Naruto looked at me in shock. "So you spent 2.5 days on a gift, for me? Wow Hinata. You're amazing." Of course, I blushed, and when he tried to take the red scarf on and out fell the bracelet. "Seriously Hinata. You didn't have to give me this much." I just couldn't stop blushing. He liked my present, and my scarf. He went over to hug me and I couldn't help but smile a lot when he did. Naruto was hugging me! I screamed inside my head with excitement.

After Naruto had thanked everyone, we ate dinner. Then we convinced the boys to play 'truth or dare' it was rather funny actually, and we found out that Sai liked Ino a bit. She blushed when she said that she also liked him. Then we played '7 minutes in heaven' and of course, as planned, Ino and Sai got 30 minutes. I got through 7 minutes with Naruto, and only because we talked all the time. I was surprised I didn't faint.

We all went home at about 1 am.


	7. Chapter 7 - Christmas Decorations

-=Hinata POV=-  
Naruto and I walked to school together every day. It was becoming our little 'thing'. I would go over to Naruto and pick him up, so he wouldn't be late. We would talk about everything. We became best friends in just a few weeks. Naruto told me all of his secrets, like how he once had a crush on Sakura, but that's over now, or like the time he bathed in Ramen. I laughed at that one. I also told him all of my secrets, even though I didn't really have any. I was like an open book.

It was December 22nd, and it's was soon Christmas and my birthday. I didn't really tell anyone about my birthday, because I didn't want more presents or any kind of celebration since it had just been Christmas. Therefore, I kept my mouth shut and played excited for Christmas.

I was out shopping with the girls; we were going to buy Christmas presents for everyone. I wanted to buy something special for Naruto, but I didn't know what. Sakura teased me and said I should buy him something that'll 'show my love for him.' She was always teasing me about how I was in love with Naruto. I had told her about Narutos former crush on her, but strangely, she already knew. She told me he'd had confessed to her really early in their friendship, but she had turned him down. Moreover, that led to their strong friendship now.

I looked in all the stores, but I couldn't find anything to buy him. Sakura said I should knit something personal for him, but I wasn't sure I had enough time.

"Ugh I give up! I can't find a gift for Naruto." I said when we went out of the mall for the seventh time. Sakura smiled and showed me something she had bought. It was red, black, yellow and orange thread. "Sakura? You didn't have to. I don't even know what I'm going to knit." I said with a surprising tone. She just smiled and said: "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Then she turned around and walked towards her house. I walked home too.

When I got home, I started to brainstorm about what I should knit. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I started knitting.

In the afternoon on December 23rd I was finally done with my present for Naruto. I texted Sakura.

**Me:**  I'm done! I have now knitted my masterpiece!  
**Sakura:** Wow that's amazing! Picture?  
**Me:** Ya gotta wait for tomorrow. It's a surprise! ;)  
**Sakura:** I thought it was for Naruto?  
**Me:** Yes, but I don't want you to tell Sasuke. Or tell Naruto by accident.  
**Sakura:** You don't trust me? :)  
**Me:** Nah. Look I gtg. Ttyl ;)  
**Sakura:** Sure Ttyl ;)

I closed my phone and went to bed.

**December 24th.**  
**The morning:**

I woke up with a stat. Finally it was Christmas. I had a lot of stuff to do that day, so I decided to make a list:

**Hinatas to do list:**  
1\. Make breakfast for Father, Hanabi and Neji.  
2\. Wrap up Narutos present and write a card to it.  
3\. Visit Sakura to help with Christmas decorations - Remember presents!  
4\. Eat lunch with Sakura.  
5\. Help Sakura with her gift-wrapping and place all of the gifts under the tree.  
6\. Do grocery shopping with Sakura for the dinner and dessert.  
7\. Go home; pack some extra fancy Christmas clothes and an overnight bag.  
8\. Help Sakura with dinner.  
9\. Eat dinner with everyone.  
10\. Make dessert.  
11\. Presents!  
12\. Sleep at Sakuras place.

I looked at my list. I had a lot of work to do, so I hurried up and got started.

When I was done eating breakfast, I went up to my room and dug out Narutos gift. I wrapped it and wrote a nice card to go with:

"Dear Naruto.   
Merry Christmas, I hope you get what you wished for, and I hope you enjoy my present for you. I didn't know what to give you, so I hope you like it.  
Love, Hinata"

I read it through and smiled. Then I packed it all in my bag pack, and went to Sakuras house. Luckily, she doesn't live that far away from me and Naruto. I was just about to leave when I saw Naruto in his front yard.  
"Hey Naruto! What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" I said and hugged myself. "Oh you know. I'm off to Sakuras to drop off my Christmas present. What about you?" He smiled. "I'm off to Sakuras as well, even though I'm gonna stay there the whole day and help her get everything ready." He gave me a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his neck, I blushed. "Wanna go together?" I blushed even more, and before I could faint, I nodded a hectic nod.

So we went. First there were an awkward silence, then, slowly, Naruto began to talk. "So Hinata, you excited for Christmas?" I nodded without looking him in those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Suddenly he stopped walking, I looked at him. "Well I just remembered, you gave me an awesome birthday present and I was wondering when your birthday was?" Aaaaand, there it was. The dreaded question. I was so close to lying about my birthday or saying something crazy, when Sakura came out of her house and called. Thank you Sakura, I silently whispered. "Hey Sakura!" I said while walking over to her. Naruto followed. "Hey Hinata, Naruto. Here to drop off presents? Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru and Temari was just here." I nodded at the information and we went inside. Naruto put his presents underneath the tree and left.

"So? Spill it." Sakura said right after Naruto had left. "Spill what?" I asked confused. Sakura sighed. "What you and Naruto was talking about when I interrupted. You looked released when I did." Oh no, not this again. Lie, tell a crazy story, hope someone will help you out. "Uhh...." I was about to say something crazy when the door opened. "Hey Sakura! We're here with the last presents!" I was so happy, I could kiss however came in the door. Sakura sighed and turned around. There stood Ino, Sai, Kiba and Tamaki. "Wait the rest? What about Lee, Shino, Gaara and Konkuro? Aren't they coming?" Sakura asked with a sad voice. Ino shook her head. "Nope, Gaara said something about him and Konkuro having to go home, while Lee is out training, no surprise there, and Shino just wanted to be alone I guess." Ino explained.

They put the presents under the tree, said 'merry Christmas' and left. Sakura and I started decorating the house. When we were done, I checked my list and crossed out number 1 to 4. 8 steps to go.


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas Time

-=Hinata POV=-

**Hinatas to do list:**  
~~1\. Make breakfast for Father, Hanabi and Neji.~~  
 ~~2\. Wrap up Narutos present and write a card to it.~~  
 ~~3\. Visit Sakura to help with Christmas decorations - Remember presents!~~  
 ~~4\. Eat lunch with Sakura.~~  
5\. Help Sakura with her gift-wrapping and place all of the gifts under the tree.  
6\. Do grocery shopping with Sakura for the dinner and dessert.  
7\. Go home; pack some extra fancy Christmas clothes and an overnight bag.  
8\. Help Sakura with dinner.  
9\. Eat dinner with everyone.  
10\. Make dessert.  
11\. Presents!  
12\. Sleep at Sakuras place.

**December 24th:**  
**Noon:**

Sakura and I looked at all the presents that stood in her entry. "Wow. That's a lot of presents. How many people are coming over tonight?" Sakura asked with a hint of irony. "Uh I don't know. An army?" I joked. She laughed. "So how about we place the presents under the tree, and then we make a list of how many people who are coming over?" Sakura asked, I nodded in response and we started.

There were so many presents; it took us nearly an hour to move all of them. I hadn't looked at any of the presents gift cards, because I don't want to know. Although I think Sakura might have looked at one since she started giggling at some point. Then we sat down and made a list:

**Who's coming for Christmas?**  
Sakura  
Sasuke  
Hinata  
Naruto  
Ino  
Sai  
Kiba  
Tamaki  
Shikamaru  
Temari  
Choji  
Kauri  
TenTen  
Neji

I looked at the list. "Wow, we really are a whole army huh?" Sakura giggled, then we took the list and hang it on the fridge. "So it's about, 1 sec." Sakura started as she took out her phone to check the clock, "uh 3 pm, and we have to have dinner ready by 7, so what about we do some grocery shopping now? Then we can also have some time to get ready after we have made dinner." I nodded and we headed out.

We grocery shopped for almost an hour, and the we hurried home to get everything started. Then I hurried home and grabbed my bag with fancy clothes, and my overnight bag. After that, I ran all the way to Sakuras house and we cooked the dinner.

When the time was about 6:30 pm, Sakura and I changed into our fancy Christmas clothing, then we set the table, put the dessert in the fridge and waited.  
Ino, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari arrived first. "Wow this smells soooooo good!" Ino complicated, "thanks Ino, we're just waiting for the rest, have a seat and drink something." Sakura answered. They all sat down and started talking. After a few minutes, the rest showed up. We sat around the table and began eating. "Wow this is amazing! I didn't know you guys could cook?" Naruto said, Sakura smiled and said: "Well Hinata did the cooking, I did the preparations and minor stuff." I shook my head, "nuh-uh. Sakura you did just as much as I did." Sakura laughed. "Please, I couldn't even cook instant ramen without burning it." Naruto looked terrified at that statement. I laughed, "well since it's always just been me, my father and Hanabi, I had to learn how to cook at an early age, so I know all of my families recipes.

The rest of the dinner was peaceful; Sakura was talking quietly to Sasuke, while I was talking a little bit with Naruto.

"Okay!" Sakura said when we were done cleaning up after dinner. "How about we play a game, then eat dessert, and then we open the presents?" The rest of us nodded, and we went into the living room. "How about we play truth or dare again?" Ino suggested. "No, we played that game like the other day." Ino looked pissed at Shikamaru for saying that. "'The other day'? As in like 3 months ago on Narutos birthday?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Shikamaru didn't budge, so Ino gave up. "Fine, then let's play 'never have I ever'" That game we all decided to play along with.

"Okay, um, Hinata." Ino made an evoke grin. "What?" I looked at her. "You. Start." I blushed, why did I blush? Nothing happened? "Um okay, um, n-never h-have I-I ever, um, k-ki-kis-kisse-kissed a-a-a b-bo-boy." God! Why was I stuttering and blushing so much? I was only 14, it's not that wrong that I hadn't missed a boy. Was it? "OMG! We forgot the drinks you have to drink if you have or haven't done it." Sakura said and ran out. She can in a few seconds later with four bottles of soda and some glasses. "Okay, now people, who have done what Hinata said, drink. If Hinata said, 'I have...' Then you drink if you haven't. Got it?" Sakura asked. We nodded and Sakura, Ino, Temari, TenTen, Kauri, Tamaki, Sasuke and Naruto took a glass. "Uhm guys? Can you like tell the story?" Sakura asked. "Nope, and not gonna. This was a thing between Naruto and me. Never gonna tell it." Sasuke said after he had drunk his soda. Sakura pouted but let it go.

Next, up, it was Sakuras turn. "Never have I ever, uhm..." She looked at Temari and smiled. Temari saw this and said: "No! No! No! Sakura you can't do that!" But Sakura had already made her decision. "Never have I ever, had sex." Temari blushed, and so did Shikamaru. They both took a glass and just when we though no one else would take one, TenTen and Neji took one. "OMG! You did it?! When?! Where!? Details TenTen!" Ino almost shouted. Said had to keep her in check, or else she would bombard TenTen. "It's none of your business." Neji sighed.   
The game went on.

"Okay! Dessert time!" Sakura yelled just when I was about to give up, I had gotten a 'Never have I ever had a crush on Naruto.' And I was this close to just quit the game. I muttered a thank you to Sakura and we sat around the table for some dessert.

After the dessert, we went to open the presents.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sickness

-=Hinata POV=-  
It was the first day back to school after Christmas break. I was sick, so I had to stay at home. I opened my group chat with Sakura, Ino, Temari and TenTen:

**Me:** Hey guys, can you tell Naruto I can't go with him to school today? I'm sick and my phone died.

I waited about 5 minutes before my computer screen flashed with an answer:

**Sakura has logged on.**  
**Sakura:** Sure sweetie, feel better soon. Want us to come over after school with homework and notes?   
**Me:** Thanks Sak! That would be great!  
**Ino has logged on.**  
**Ino:** How about we take care of you? Like make you tea and soup and stuff?  
**Me:** You don't have to, I'm sick not immobile, I don't want to trouble you guys.  
**TenTen has logged on.**  
**TenTen:** Don't talk, were coming over.  
**Temari has logged on.**  
**Temari:** Yeah you can't stop us ;)  
**Me:** Thanks guys, I love you. One thing though.  
**Sakura:** Sure what?  
**Ino:** Yeah what?  
**Me:** Well don't tell Naruto, I don't want him to see me while I'm sick.   
**Temari:** Suuuuuuure ;)  
**Ino:** Thinking what I'm thinking?  
**Sakura:** Let's do it ;)  
**Me:** Uhm guys? What are you planning?  
**TenTen:** Nothing, just go back to being sick and stuff.  
**Me:** Okay, see ya!  
**Sakura:** Bye!  
**Temari has logged off.**  
**Ino has logged off.**  
**Sakura has logged off.**  
**TenTen has logged off.**

I stood up from my chair, and even though I was sick, I still brushed my teeth, put my hair in a loose bun, and some shorts and a loose t-shirt. I went downstairs to get some breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Who could that be? I went over to open it, and got pissed. "Hey Hinata! Heard you were sick, so I wanted to take care of you." There he was, the love of my life, my soul mate. Standing in my door, and I was poorly dressed, and sick. "Uhm Naruto? Now is not a good time, I'm just about to make breakfast, and shouldn't you be in school?" He shook his head, smiled  _his_  smile, and said: "Nope, asked Tsunade if I could take the day off to take care of you, she said yes. I'm not skipping school." I mumbled something about how I'm never going to tell a secret to Sakura or Ino. They probably already told him I love him.  
But I was wrong:

~~Flashback in 3rd POV~~  
Naruto came walking down the street, on his way to school. He had waited until the last moment to go, since he was waiting for Hinata, but she didn't show up, so he went alone. On his way, he met Ino and Sakura. "Hey Sak! Do you know where Hinata is? She didn't come by to walk to school. I'm worried." Sakura looked at Ino. Then she said. "Well Hinata is sick with the flu, but she doesn't want you to see her in her condition.” Naruto understood that, who would want their friends to see them sick? However, he was still worried about her. "Guys can you tell Lady Tsunade that I won't be coming today? I'll take care of Hinata today, even if she doesn't want to." Ino smirked at Sakura. "Naruto? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Ino asked. Naruto blushed and looked down, "n-no o-of c-co-course n-not." Naruto stuttered. Sakura put her hand on Narutos shoulder, he looked up. "Come on, we're you're best friends, you can tell us." Naruto took a deep breath, and then he spoke:

"I don't know it's just every time I see her, I want to kiss her or hug her or talk to her, she's amazing and I want to be with her forever and ever. I think I like her, no I think I'm in love with her, no I know I'm in love with her, she's my soulmate, I love her so much, and I don't know what to do about it." Naruto took a deep inhale and exhale. Sakura and Ino looked stunned. Did Naruto just confess his undying love to Hinata? Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Okay, go see her, but leave if she tells you too, she doesn't want you especially to see her sick. Think about that." Then they went on. Naruto turned around and started walking towards Hinatas house.

~~End of Flashback~~  
"So Hinata, I'm here to take care of you, but if you really don't want that, then I'll leave." I thought about it. He just wanted to help me and take care of me. God I love him so much it's unbearable. "Okay Naruto. What do you want to help with?" I asked, now convinced. Naruto looked around. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Naruto asked win a smile. "Uhm no, I was just about to." I answered. "Okay, just got an idea, you wait here, watch some TV, but don't move. I'll be right back." Then he rushed out the door. I laid down on the couch with a smile on my face. God, I was so in love with this boy.

Naruto came back a few moments later with something that smelled like eggs, bacon, bread and a lot of other good stuff. "Wow Naruto -"Cough"- you didn't have to do that." I kept coughing for a while. Naruto sat everything on the living room table and I was so hungry, I didn't even thank him probably, I just dug in. "Wow Naruto. Why did you do this?" Naruto just smiled and looked at me with gazing eyes. I looked back with the same look in my eyes. Suddenly he went closer to me. Closer, closer, closer. Until we breathed the same air. I knew what he was going to do, but I also knew I wasn't ready for my first kiss yet. I put a hand on his chest - which was, oh, so muscular - and said: "Wait Naruto." He looked at me, "Sorry." Then he pulled back, hugged me, smiled and started eating with me. It took a few seconds for me to gather my thoughts and start eating too. I loved this so much.

-=Naruto POV=-  
I love this girl, so much.


	10. Chapter 10 - Summer Vacation

-=Hinata POV=-  
Time had passed since Naruto had tried to kiss me. At first, it was awkward whenever we were alone in a room or something. Nevertheless, over the months, it got better. We're still friends, but not as close as before. My thoughts were that Naruto might have thought that I didn't want to kiss him, not that I wasn't ready.

Sometimes I wish I had the nerve to tell him that he assent the problem that the kiss didn't happen. Maybe he was feeling some kind of quilt? I had asked Sakura what she thought, but I couldn't get a word in, since she was screaming with excitement about Naruto wanting to kiss me. Therefore, we didn't really talk much the following months, but I was determined to change that, when summer break ended.

We had about a week left of summer vacation, and I was going to the beach with Sakura, Ino, Temari and TenTen. What i didn't know, was that they had a whole different plan in their head, than I had in mine. 

The day started perfectly, I woke up, got dressed and ate breakfast with Neji and my father. Hanabi was still sleeping. Neji kept glaring at me, as if he was trying to tell me something, but not knowing how. "Uhm, Neji? What is it?" He shook his head out of his gaze and looked at me. "Oh nothing Hinata. Just wanted to know if you had any plans today?" Of course I didn't believe him, but I went with it. "I'm going to the beach with the girls." I said as I stood up.

I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I packed all my beach-stuff and changed to a bikini that I hid under my clothes. My clothes were a lavender tank top, a white skirt and sandals. I left my hair loose, since we were going to bathe. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from my window, so of course I went over to check it out. I opened my window and looked out, there outside my window, on my roof stood a very familiar young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling at me. "Na-Nar-Naruto?" I asked. The boy nodded and asked if he could come inside, I stepped aside, too stunned to say anything. He just stood there in my room and looked around, as if  _I_ was the one that went into  _his_  room. Suddenly my voice came back. "What are you doing here?" His eyes went back to mine, and he took a deep breath. Suddenly it all just blurted out: "ImsorryIkissedyouIjustreallylikeyouandIdidntknowwhattodo." I just stared at him, "I'm sorry, but I didn't get any of that." Then I smiled and he took a deep breath again: "I'm really sorry I kissed you, I-I-I Just re-rea-really l-li-lik-like y-yo-you." Then he did something that was so un-Naruto-ish that I almost laughed, he blushed. A deep, red blush. I took a step forward and hugged him. "It's okay, I-I-I just...-" I was interrupted with Neji calling from downstairs. Naruto and I flew from each other. "Hinata! Sakura is here!" I turned towards the door, and then I told Naruto that I would talk to him later, and afterwards I took my beach-bag and hurried downstairs.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, Temari, TenTen." I said as I hopped in Temaris car. She was already 16 and had her driver’s license, so we rode in her car. "So Hinata are you going to tell us why Naruto just jumped out of your window? Or do you want us to guess first?" Sakura said as we drove to the beach. I blushed; of course, I blushed, so I couldn't lie my way out. "Uhm, he-he just w-wanted to, uhm, tell me t-that h-he wa-was sorry that he-he tri-tried to-to ki-kiss me..." I stuttered. "Well well well, someone's a little shy. Did anything 'happen'" Ino implied. Of course, that made me blush even more. "No-no-no-no! He-he just s-said that h-he was sorry, a-and tha-that he li-likes m-me..." I said, while almost whispering the last part. "So something  _did_  happen!" Temari yelled. "Can we please stop talking about this, look at her, she's like a tomato. Let's just enjoy a nice day at the beach." TenTen said, trying to rescue me. I smiled at her, as to say 'thank you'.

When we arrived at the beach, there weren't a lot of people. I was happy about that, since I didn't like to show my body off. There were a few people though. Some girls lying in the sand, a family, some boys, our age, playing beach volley. We found a nice spot, where we put down our towels and took off our clothes, so we were standing in our bathing suits. My bikini was lavender with white flowers on it. Sakura's bikini were pink and matching with Inos bikini except Inos were purple. TenTen was wearing a white swimsuit and Temari were wearing a red bikini with white dots. We all laid down on our towels and talked for a bit.

Suddenly Temari wanted to go swimming, and we all joined her. I didn't know why she suddenly wanted to go swimming, but i would soon find out. After we had splashed around in the warm summer water a couple of minutes, we saw someone familiar walk down the beach. Suddenly a few more joined that person. They looked out at the ocean, looked at us, and waved. I couldn't exactly see who it was, so i said to the others that we should go in and check it out.

I walked out of the water and got some whistles from the boys playing beach volley. I blushed and heard a very familiar voice yelling: "Hey you guys! Don't whistle at her! Ya you heard me! You touch her and you're dead!" I looked around to find the owner of that familiar voice, when I saw a blond male holding up one of the boys that were whistling to me. "How dare you say that to her!?" The blonde-haired person kept yelling. "Naruto enough, she's staring at you." Another boy came close to the blond boy. I blushed Naruto really cared about me. Naruto let go of the boy and looked around. Suddenly he was staring at me. "Hey Hinata!" He yelled, while staring to wave. Sakura joined up with Sasuke, who was now part of the group. More familiar faces and voices joined up, and suddenly we were a big group. "Hey Shikamaru? Where’s Choji and Kauri?" I asked, since I couldn't see them. "Well they both moved out of town and transferred school, I still think it's funny that they ended up on the same school." I nodded in agreement. "Then do you know where Tamaki, Lee and Shino are?" I asked again. He sighed, "Were have you been the whole summer? Oh right I know, you've been in your room crushing on Naruto. Ino told me, well anyways, Tamaki had to transfer school too, since her family moved away. Lee and Shino are still on vacation I think, but I heard something about them moving too."  _Wow, everyone was moving..._

We kept talking and having a fun day at the beach. Some of us went home, until it was only me, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke left. Ino had gone home with Sai, I didn't know that they had something going on, but apparently I had been in my own mind the whole summer. Everyone else went home to themselves, well I didn't want to think of it, but I thought I saw TenTen and Neji walking off together, holding hands.

It was getting dark, and we decided to start a fire. While the boys were out getting wood, Sakura and Temari decided to convince them to playing Never Have I Ever, when they got back.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Silent Summer Night

-=Hinata POV=-  
We stayed at the beach the whole afternoon. When the boys came back, we started a fire, and started to convince of playing the game. After a lot of convincing, we finally managed to make them say: "Fine let's play Never have I ever!" The girls high fives and we started the game. I was determined to let Naruto know that I had never kissed a boy, and then maybe he would understand why I didn't want him to kiss me just yet.

Sakura started: "Never have I ever..." We continued playing the game for a long time, suddenly it was my turn again: "Never have I ever..."  _Now's the time_  I thought to myself, I took a deep breath. "Kissed someone." Of course, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru had to say that they had done it. Naruto stared at me; I really hoped he would get the hint. We continued to play until it was time to go home. I stood up and packed my stuff together. "Hey Hinata? Do you want to go home together?" Naruto asked, I was surprised that he didn't ask about the other thing, but I guess he needed time to think about it. So I said yes, and we started walking.

When we reached my house I was about to walk in the front yard, when Naruto suddenly grabbed my hand. "Look I think I understand why you stopped me back then, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, no matter what." So what he said was: 'I'm going to wait for you' I was glad, he must really like me. I hugged him, which surprised him at first, and then he started to hug back. "Thank you." I whispered into the crotch of his neck. I could feel his smile against my skin and that made me smile too. We were so caught up in the moment, that we didn't notice the front door being opened. "Hinata." A familiar voice said, Naruto and I jumped from each other and looked in the door. There stood my father. "Sorry father, I was just saying goodbye." Father nodded, but looked like he didn't believe me. "So who's your friend?" He said, Naruto smiled at me and stretched out his hand. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto sir; I was walking your daughter home since I live right next door. And I don't think a girl should walk around alone this late at night." Father looked at Narutos hand and then shook it after a moment of hesitation. I was stunned, father shaking someone's hand, usually meant that he accepted him or her.

"Well it's late, and I'm sure you're parents want you to be home now, thank you for taking my daughter home. I appreciate that. Goodnight." My father said. I hugged Naruto one more time and then went inside my house. I went up to my room and looked out the window. Slowly I could see the light in Narutos room being turned on. I opened my window and called his name silently, hoping he would hear it. He opened his window too and said: "You just couldn't stay away from me now could you?" With the biggest goofy grin, I had ever seen. "Ha-ha very funny." I laughed, and then he laughed. Moreover, we talked all night.

~~Time skip to first day of school~~  
I woke up with a yawn.  _School_ I thought. Then I smiled remembering that Naruto and I had talked together every night. I was really falling for this boy.   
I got up and changed into my clothes. Today I was wearing a lavender skirt with a white shirt on. I let my hair hang loose as it did every day. Then I had some breakfast and went over to Naruto. I hadn't realized that it was only 7 am and that Naruto probably wasn't even up yet. When I knocked on the front door I saw some light flicker on, and too late, I noticed what the time was. A woman with red hair opened the door. "Look I'm sorry I'm here this early, but I hadn't noticed the time and..." The woman, Kushina, interrupted me by saying: "Shh... It's okay, Hinata right? You've been here before. Narutos told me all about you. Wow, you are just as pretty as he described. Let me go wake him up for you." She stepped aside and I stepped inside. The house smelled of fresh baked pancakes and morning coffee. "Thank you Kushina." I said as I stepped in. "I'll go wake Naruto up for you, just wait here okay sweetie?" She left me in the living room and went upstairs.

A few minutes later, Kushina came downstairs. "He's just getting dressed, just wait a moment dear. Do you want some breakfast?" She asked, and even though I already had eaten, I didn't want to be impolite, so I nodded. Kushina took the pancakes out and set the table, she then gestured me to sit down and begin eating. After I was halfway through my first pancake, someone came down the stairs. First, I thought it was Naruto, but then I heard a female voice: "Mooom! Narutos taking too long in the shower! Do something!" Then I remembered that Naruto had both a brother and a sister. This would probably be his sister, Ankia. The orange-headed girl came around the corner from where the stairs would go. "Oh hey, Hinata right? Narutos...." She snapped her fingers repeatedly, "girlfriend?" She asked, I blushed and shook my head. "Oh that's too bad, you guys are cute together, and Naruto keep saying your name in his sleep." Of course, I blushed even more. "Mooom! Is breakfast ready yet?!" Another voice came from upstairs. This time I knew who it was. Nagato. Kushina smiled and yelled back up before going upstairs to get Naruto. "Sooo Hinata? What's up with you and Naruto? Don't say you're just friends, I don't believe that." I blushed even more and looked down. "We-well, uhm, he  _did_  try to kiss me a few months ago, b-but I-I kinda, you know, uhm..." Ankia looked like a big question mark. Then her eyes suddenly popped out of her head. "You turned him down!?." She almost yelled out. "Shhhhh. And yes, kinda." I said she nodded. "But, why? You like him don't you?" She asked, this time a little lower. "Y-yes I do." Now she was an even bigger question mark. "Then why?" I blushed. "It's just that, that, I haven't," I took a deep breath, "I haven't had my first kiss yet. I was scared." Now she understood. "But Naruto doesn't know?"

"Well I said it in a game of Never have I ever, but I don't think he got it." I answered. "He is completely clueless you say. Well then there's only one thing we have to do." She said with a smirk. "And what is that?" I asked. She smirked even more. "3 words. Make. Him. Jealous." She said as she counted the words on her fingers. I smiled a little, I wasn't usually like this, but I wanted to play a little with him. I took a deep breath, "Okay how do we do it?"


	12. Chapter 12 - The Plan Begins

-=Hinata POV=-  
"Okay, how do we do it?"   
Anika's words replayed in my head all the way to school. Did I really want to go through with this? Could I? I went through the plan in my head:

Step 1. Spend more time with Naruto; make him think you like him  
Step 2. Make Naruto confess that he likes me  
Step 3. After the confession, spend less time with Naruto  
Step 4. Make Naruto curious about what you're doing when you aren't with him  
Step 5. Spend a lot of time with Kiba  
Step 6. Stay only friends with Kiba, but make Naruto think its more  
Step 7. Go on a "date" with Kiba make sure Naruto follows.  
Step 8. Get closer to Kiba, make Naruto think you're going to kiss (but make sure Kiba knows not to kiss you)   
Step 9a. Naruto jumps in and stops it  
Step 9b. If Naruto doesn't jump in, turn down Kiba  
Step 10a. Confess to Naruto about your feelings  
Step 10b. Tell Kiba you like Naruto; make sure Naruto hears  
Step 11. Kiss Naruto

No matter what, I was going to kiss Naruto at the end, so I had to prepare myself. Ankia had put the 11th step on, but we had worked together on the rest. I was a little skeptical about the 11th step, but she said: "If you're going to have to kiss someone, might as well be someone you like." I had to agree with her, since she was right. I had to talk to Kiba about it though, and I had to have a plan B if Kiba didn't agree to go with it.

I haven't noticed that we were almost at the school. "Hey Hinata are you okay? You've been awfully silent. Did I do something? Did my sister upset you?" I shook my head and looked at Naruto.  _Step 1 begins,_ I thought. "Naruto? Do you want do homework together later?"  _That's it! Just keep it up._  His face lit up, as if he just won the lottery. "Sure!" Then he blushed at his own enthusiasm and scratched the back of his neck. "Well anyways, should we get to class?" He said a little lower, while blushing a bit. I nodded and we went inside the school and into our first class.

Halfway through the boring biology class with Tsunade, I got a note. I looked around and saw Naruto smiling at me.   
' _You think this is boring too?'_ The note read. I smiled and wrote: ' _Yes, we're still up for studying after school?'_ I sent the note across the table to Naruto. I saw him smile and write something down. The note came flying back a few seconds later:  _'Yup! Your place or mine?'_ I was just about to answer when the note was snapped out of my fingers. "Well, well, well. Writing notes in my class, are we?" Tsunade said. She stood beside my table and looked down at me. Then she read the note. Then she smiled, and looked from me to Naruto. "Shall I read it out loud?" Principal Tsunade asked, both Naruto and I blushed. "No, please no." Naruto begged. I looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and tossed the note back to me. "But next time I will read it out loud. Don't send notes in my class." She turned around and started teaching again.

Kiba kept glaring at Naruto, and me but I didn't get why. When the bell finally announced lunch, I hurried up to catch Kiba to tell him about my plan.   
We talked for a while, and surprisingly he agreed to do it. I thanked him a lot of times before catching up with Naruto and the rest of my friends. I had also told Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Temari about my plan, and they instantly liked it.

At lunch, I talked to Naruto as much as I could. To make him feel like I really liked him. He was eager to talk to me too, and when the day was over, we walked home together and talked all the way.  
Step 1 was in action.  
The plan begins.


	13. Chapter 13 - Confessions?

-=Hinata POV=-  
I was going to put step 2 and 3 in action today. I didn't know how long it would take, but I was willing to put all my free time into this mission.

Step 2. Make Naruto confess that he likes me (even though he had done it before - after the almost kiss)   
Step 3. After the confession, spend less time with Naruto

My day went as usual. I started by waking up at 6 am. Then I took a shower and then I ate breakfast. At 7:30, I went over to Narutos and waited 10 minutes for him. Then we walked to school.

"So Hinata, I really need to tell you something." Naruto started as he blushed. I stopped walking. "What is it Naruto? Is something wrong?" I asked. The Naruto did something that completely flew me off my plan. He leaned in and kissed me. I was so shocked, that i just froze completely. Naruto pulled back, I stared at him. "I'm sorry, I... I just..." Naruto started to talk but I didn't want to hear him say another word, so I kissed him again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. When I pulled back, Naruto smiled at me. "So does this mean you like me?" Naruto asked, I smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes it does." I looked at my watch. "Crap! School starts in 2 minutes!" I almost yelled as we started running towards school.

Naruto and I didn't have the same classes at all, so when we arrived to school, we went our separate ways. At lunch I met up with Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Temari and Shikamaru. Sakura stared at me, then she started talking. "Sooo, any idea of why Naruto was late for school? I could have sworn you two went together?" She asked. I blushed, then I did the most stupid thing you can do to a lie detector, I lied: 

"I-I don't kn-know. Ma-maybe h-he went to-to the r-restroom?" Of course, I stuttered. I just hoped Sakura bought it, but as I mentioned before: Sakura is a lie detector. "Ah-Ha!" She yelled as she pointed at me. I blushed, "W-what?" I asked innocently. She smiled mischievously. "You stutter when you lie! So spill it! What made Naruto  _and_  you late? Huh?" I looked down. "How do you know I was late?" I asked silently. "Well have you forgotten that you have English with me?" Ino said as she pointed at herself. I growled. "So spill it!" Temari said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke left the table so we could talk in a kind-of-privacy. I sighed. "Fine. Naruto, uhm, he, uh, ki-ki-kiss-kissed... m-me-me." I managed to stutter forward. "So that bastard finally made his move huh?" Temari said while Sakura and Ino where screaming with excitement. "OMG! OMG! OMG! How was it?! Where?! When?! HOW?!" Sakura and Ino screamed at me, with all kinds of questions, and of course, I told them. "Well we were just walking to school when he stopped and kissed me, then I kissed him back and we hurried to school. Haven't talked to him since." I said casually. "Don't you dare say that like that! It was your first goddamn kiss Hinata! How. Do. You. FEEL!" Sakura said as she placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "I-I do-don't rea-really kn-know." I tried to say as she still shook me back and forth. 

Finally, she stopped shaking me and I shook my head. "So are you two together now?" Temari said while looking at me with an intense glare. I shook my head. "I don't know we didn't really talk." Sakura looked shocked. "So you didn't DTR?!" She asked. I got a confused look on my face. "What's DTR?" I asked. Ino fake-fainted and while Sakura was trying to wake her up, Temari explained it to me. "It stands for 'Define The Relationship' and means you and Naruto has to talk about what you are. Are you friends? Are you dating? Are you a couple? Are you friends with benefits?" She said the last one as a joke; since she knew neither Naruto nor me were that kind of person. I thought about it. What were Naruto and I?

I would like to think that we were dating, but maybe Naruto didn't want that?


	14. Chapter 14 - Singing

-=Hinata POV=-  
After a few days of not talking nor seeing Naruto, I was begging to feel sad. I missed him, his smile, his hugs, his warmth, and his amazingly blue eyes. I missed everything about him. I was thinking about Naruto on my way to music. My last class of the day. If something could cheer me up, it would be music. Just when I was about to step inside the class, I saw Naruto. He was inside music class.  _Crap! I forgot he had the same class as me today. What should I do? I can't skip music!_ I debated a little with myself until Kuranai, our music teacher, came around the corner.

"Aren't you going in Hinata?" She asked with a hand on her belly, she had recently found out that she was pregnant. I was really happy for her, even though I didn't think she should be working. I nodded and stepped inside, with Kuranai right behind me.

-=Naruto POV=-  
I was begging to feel sad. Why was Hinata avoiding me? Was it because I kissed her? Didn't she like me? Suddenly the door opened and Hinata stepped in, with a pregnant Kuranai right behind her. Hinata looked around for an empty set, but the only empty set in class, was right next to me. I felt joy and sadness at the same time. Was she going to reject me? Or wasn't she even talking to me?

"Okay class. Today I have picked two students to sing in front of the whole class. And when they are done, we will review them." I heard Hinata gasping. I had never heard her sing, even if we had been in the same class for over 6 months. Maybe she had stage fright? Kuranai continued: "So the two students I have picked will be... Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata."  _What?!_ I looked at Hinata, but she just looked out into nothing. What was wrong with her?

We both rose from our sets and traveled to the front of the class. "So should I pick a song?" Kuranai asked. Hinata gave a small nod, I nodded too. Kuranai told us to sing 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks.

Kuranai told the class that they would be the choir (Underlined). Hinata (Bold) and me (Italics) took one book with the lyrics each to stand in front of class. Soon, the song started.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air.

Ooooooh.

**If I should die before I wake**  
**it's cause you took my breath away**  
**losing you is like living in a world with no air**  
**Oh**

Hinata sang with an angel's voice, surprising the whole form. My eyes were wide as I stared at her. I almost forgot to sing myself, but thankfully popped back into reality before it was too late.

 _I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_  
_my heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand._

Hinata too was surprised by his performance and his voice that had a mixture between sweetness and huskiness, making it sound amazing. She smiled at him before continuing.

 **But how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**it's so hard for me to breath**

 ** _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**  
**_can't live, can't breathe with no air_**  
**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**

Both Hinata and me put our books down, looking into each other's eyes and singing by heart, we were both surprised by the intensity in our hearts.

 ** _Got me out here in the water so deep_**  
**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**  
**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**

No air, air.  **Ooh**  
No air, air.  _Ooh_  
No air, air.  **Ooh**.  
No air, air.

 _I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
_right off the ground to float to you_  
_there's no gravity to hold me down for real._

 **But somehow I'm still alive inside**  
**you took my breath, but I survived**  
**I don't know how, but I don't even care.**

I took a baby step forward.

So how   
**How**?   
Do you expect me   
**Me**!  
To live alone with just me?   
**Ooh**!  
' _Cause my world revolves around you_  
_it's so **hard for me to breathe.**_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  **Ooh**!  _Ooh_!  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  **Ooh**!  _Ooh_!  
It's how I feel  **whenever you ain't there**  
**_it's no air, no air_**

Got me out here in the water  ** _so deep_**.   
Tell me how you're gonna be  _without me_ _. **Yeah**!_  
If you ain't here I just can't  **breathe**.  
**_No air, no air._**

No air, air  **Ooh**!  
No air, air  _Yeah_!  **Ooh**!  
No air, air  **Ooh**!  
No air, air  _No more!_

 ** _NOOO_**!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with  **no air**  
_No air_  
can't live, can't breathe with no air  **Ooh**!  _No air!_  
It's how I feel  ** _whenever you ain't there_**  
**No breathing**   _No breathing_  
**it's no air,** _no air_

Got me out here in the water **so deep**.  
_Tell me how you're gonna be **without me.**_ **Yeah!**  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe.  _If you can't live then imagine me! (?)_  
**No air** , no air.

 **Baby! Baby!**  
_No_!  **Ooh**!  
_Hard for me to breathe_!  **Hard**!  
**No air**!  _Hard for me to breathe_!  **No air! No air, no! Not there**!

The music became slower and Hinata panted slightly, still looking my in the eyes. Then, she continued, taking a baby step forward as well.

 **Got me out here in the water so deep**.  
_Tell me how you're gonna live without me._  
**If you ain't here I just can't _breathe_**.  
**_It's no air, no air_**!

No air, air.  **Ooh**.  
No air, air.  **No**.  _Ooh_.  
No air, air.  
**_No air!_**

Lilac eyes still met mine as the music reached an end and everyone clapped and cheered for the two. I turned towards the class and smiled, before returning to my place. Hinata went to sit next to Sakura again, too.   
Wow. Maybe she wasn't mad at me after all, at least, she was smiling and blushing at me. I smiled back.

Today turned out to be a good day.


	15. Chapter 15 - The School Trip

-=Hinata POV=-

It had been a couple of days after Narutos and my duet. Sakura and Ino wouldn't stop talking about it, and to be honest, I wouldn't either. After our duet, Kuranai had announced, that we would be going on a trip. It would be a weeklong trip in the middle of May, to be precise: Monday May 10th to Sunday May 17th, and yesterday we officially entered May. So that means, there is only 9 days left! I was a bit of a perfectionist, so I already began putting aside clothes for the trip.

It would only be our music class, which would go; therefore, Kuranai gave us a list:

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Sai and someone named Karin, then a bunch of other kids that were the music grade over us, that I didn't know at all. Karin had red hair and glasses, and she always sat in the back of the class. She had been in a fight or two with Sakura about Sasuke, but Karin always lost.

~~Time Skip to Trip Day~~  
I had packed everything, and I had already agreed to meet Naruto outside my house at 1:30 pm. The bus would be leaving at 2 from the school, but neither me or Naruto wanted to be late, so we made sure to take off with a lot of spare time.

I looked at the clock, 1:20 pm, still 10 minutes to go. I had packed everything into one suitcase, and then I had a small bag with my personal belongings and some food. I was wearing a lavender skit that went to my mid thighs, a white shirt, white knee socks, lavender ballerinas and a lavender cardigan. When the time was 1:25, I couldn't wait any longer. I said goodbye to my parents and left. I went over to Narutos house and was just about to knock, when he opened the door.

"Someone's eager to go to the trip." Naruto said as he smiled, somehow we had stayed friends, even after the kiss. We hadn't exactly talked about it either. I wanted to wait, at least until after the trip, and since Naruto didn't say anything, I assumed he agreed. I just smiled back, and we started walking. When we reached the school, the time was 1:40. The whole school looked empty, since the rest of the students had classes. Naruto and I went inside to get the last few things from our lockers.

When we were done, we went outside again. It was now 1:50 and everyone had arrived and was now loading the bus with their luggage.

When it was my turn, I put my lavender suitcase inside the bus and went to go sit down. I searched for my friends, and found them in the back. There were six seats in the far back, and two in front of them to the right, and 2 to the left. Those 2x2 seats with a small corridor between them, where the whole bus. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru where at five of the six seats in the back. Sai and Ino where right in front of them and Neji and TenTen where beside Sai and Ino. One seat left for me. I went to go sit down, but when I did, someone tripped me. I fell and thought I was going to hit the floor, but someone caught me. I looked up and saw some crystal, ocean blue eyes. I knew exactly whom they belonged to.  _Naruto_. 

"Hey Karin, That wasn't very nice." Naruto said as he helped me up. Karin just gave him an evil grin and turned around in her seat. Then she started talking to a guy, which name I had forgotten, but I thought it was something like Suige- something. 

Naruto took me back to his seat and I sat down in the corner by the window. "Are you okay?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said right as the bus started leaving the school.  _This is going to be one hell of a long week._  I thought to myself as I doze off to sleep.

The bus ride would take about 5 hours, so we should arrive at about 7 pm. Then we would get dinner, get sorted into our cabins with our roommates, and then we would go to bed. Tomorrow the real trip would start. I was excited.


	16. Chapter 16 - Day 1

-=Hinata POV=-  
I woke up in my cabin. Cabin 12, where I slept with Sakura and Ino. I was extremely lucky to get those two as roommates. I knew Naruto had gotten two roommates as well, and he was lucky too. He got Shikamaru and Sasuke; they were in cabin 11, so we were neighbors. I was both happy and not happy about that.

I stood up and grabbed some clothes from my suitcase, then I locked at the clock, it was 7 am. Breakfast would be at 9, so I had plenty of time. I decided to go for a walk. When I got out of our cabin, I steered towards the lake I had seen on our way here. After about 15 minutes of walking, I was finally there. I sat down and looked at the still water, I was interrupted by a familiar voice that made me jump: "Naruto's looking for you." That was all the male voice said, I looked back, still a bit shaken from the shock.

"Sasuke, you scared me." I said as he sat down beside me. Then I remembered what he had said earlier and blushed. "Why is Naruto looking for me?" I asked trying not to sound too clingy. Sasuke chuckled, "well why don't you go to his cabin and ask him?" I got up too quickly, I really hoped he didn't notice, but it was Sasuke, so of course he noticed. "Just don't jump him when you get there." He said with a smirk, and of course I blushed even more. Sasuke then didn't say another word, and I hurried down to Naruto's cabin. 

I knocked politely on the door, even though I could have barged in the door out of just curiosity, I waited impatiently for the door to open. And it did. Naruto stood in the door looking kind of sleepy. He looked really cute. His eyes shock open when he saw me, "huh? Hinata? What are you doing here?" I blushed when I noticed he was only wearing a small towel, and that his hair was wet. I started imagining things. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto's words ripped me out of my fantasy that involved Naruto, a shower and me. I blushed at my own thoughts. "Uhm, y-yes. Uhm, S-Sasuke t-told me, uhm, t-that you were l-looking for m-me?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Well you know the assignment that Kuranai gave us?" I shook my head. When was this?

~~Flashback~~  
_Kuranai had gathered us all in the common room to tell us all the important information. She rambled on and on and on, while I spaced out looking at Naruto the whole time. Suddenly everyone got up, and I was ripped out of my thoughts._

 _~~_ Flashback End~~

"Well, uhm, she said that we would all have to sing a duet with someone, before the week was over, in front of all the students here, and I... Uh... Uhm... Thought that maybe... You... Uhm... Wanted to... Uh... S-sing w-with m-me?" Naruto said nervously. He blushed, and that made me blush. "Uhm sure, let’s do it. When d-do you want to sing? I'm thinking Friday? Maybe Saturday? Moreover, which song do you want to sing?”

-=Naruto POV=-  
Hinata rambled on and on about the song, and I listened to her, but mostly, I listened to her angelic voice. I watched her as the wind took a hold on her hair, the way she gently caught the lost hair and put it behind her ear while she was talking enthusiastically. I watched her carefully. In that moment, I knew I loved her, and I wanted her to be mine. Little did I know that she would be soon enough.

We started walking to breakfast as she kept talking. Then we met up with Sakura, Ino, Temari and TenTen. Soon the Shikamaru, Sai, Neji and Sasuke joined us. They all talked about the assignment and they had all paired up. Sakura had managed to convince Sasuke while Ino had dragged Sai into it. Temari was the only one, who had the strength to make Shikamaru join. TenTen had joined with Neji since there really weren't anyone left from our year. Except from Karin, but she was a psycho. Neither of us wanted to be near her. 

"So Hinata, who are you singing with? I'm sure you got a ton of requests with your singing voice." Sakura asked as we all sat down at a round table. She blushed a deep crimson red, and I had to admit that she looked so damn cute when she did that. Then when I noticed Hinata wasn't going to answer, for unknown reasons, I answered: "She's singing with me." They all looked at me in shock, then they looked at Hinata. "Is that true?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded, then Ino fake-fainted again, and Sai had to wake her up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Sakura exclaimed so loud, I swear the whole neighborhood could hear her. Moreover, we were out in the middle of nowhere! Hinata blushed, "I... Well it really wasn't planned until this morning." Hinata said with a small voice. Sakura sat down again, and Ino woke up. Then the girls closed all in on Hinata and asked her questions. I couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but I did hear Sakura say: "So, did you guys DTR yet?" At that Hinata shook her head and blushed. 

"Hey Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned his head lazily at me. "What does DTR mean?" I asked him, he sighed and said: "This is so troublesome, but okay. All I know is that it stands for 'Define the Relationship'"  _Define The Relationship,_ huh? I wonder what they meant? And why we haven't done it yet. 

At 10 am, we all gathered in the common room to hear the first duets. We were about 18 students total, and it was Monday, which meant that we had six full days left, since we were leaving Sunday morning. That meant we had to listen to about three students each day, but since we all had to do a solo, they probably rounded up to four students, 2 pairs, each day. That meant that we only had to hear one pair on Friday, and had Saturday off. Hinata and I would perform Friday; I had already signed us up. 


	17. Chapter 17 - Day 2

-=Hinata POV=-  
I woke up as usual, then I went for a walk, and then I went down to get breakfast with Sakura and Ino. Temari and TenTen joined us, and soon the boys did too. As we sat there eating, Kuranai called for our attention.   
"Good morning everyone. I just have a quick message: I want to know whom you're singing with in your duet, today please. And you also have time to practice in the music room. You have scheduled time to be there, so use it well. That was all." After she said that, we all began talking and eating again. Naruto who was sitting next to me, touched my hand gently, I blushed. "Hey Hinata, why are you blushing, you usually only do that with Naruto near- oh." Sakura said as she interrupted herself. That made me blush even more. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru face-palmed and said: "you're and idiot if you can't see it." Then he went back to eating and arguing with Temari. I thought they looked cute together, but I knew that they wouldn't agree to it. I decided to change the topic: "So Naruto, should we check when we have the music room?" I asked looking at Naruto, still slightly blushing. He smiled  _his_ smile. The big and goofy one that I fell completely in love with. "Sure, but doesn't we have to like tell them that we are singing together?" Naruto asked as he stood up and started walking to the end of the room where Kuranai stood.

"Hey you two, what can I do for you?" She asked I looked at Naruto. "Well we're singing together, so can we get time in the music room?" Naruto asked with a confident smiled. Kuranai looked at me and smiled. "Sure I'll add you in at 3:00 pm; you have an hour in the room. Make your time useful." She then said as she wrote us up. I blushed thinking that she could have meant something else, but then I shook it away, Kuranai wouldn't think like that.

"So what do we do until 3?" I asked Naruto as we walked out of the dining room. "Well how about we gather the others and play truth or dare?" Naruto asked, I nodded, what could the harm be in that? I asked myself. I was going to regret that thought.

~~Time skip~~  
We were all sitting in cabin 12 (Inos, Sakuras and mine) as we started playing. Sakura started. "Okay, Shikamaru, Truth or dare?" She asked with a grin as she looked at Temari. Shikamaru sighed. "Truth I guess." He said lazily. Sakura pouted; maybe she had a good dare in store for him? "Do you really hate Temari and think she is troublesome? Or do you secretly like her?" Shikamaru sighed again. "1 question, gonna answer the first, no I guess Temari isn't that troublesome after all." He said in very short sentences.

Then he looked around for the next pray. "Neji, truth or dare?" He asked. Neji sat up straighter and answered "Da- No truth! Truth." Shikamaru smirked. "Okay then, how long have you and TenTen been dating?" Sakura looked shocked. They weren't dating. I mean they would've told us, right? Neji blushed, "about 2 months." Ino fake-fainted again. Sakura shouted: "2 months!? And you didn't care to tell your friends!?" Neji just looked down, and so did TenTen. Sakura sighed, "I guess we can't change the past.” The game went on.

Suddenly Temari asked me. "Uhm, dare?" I said nervously, Temari wasn't going to give me a hard dare? I mean she wasn't that kind of person. I hoped. My hope went down the drain when she opened her mouth: "Kiss. Naruto. On the mouth. With tongue." She added the last part for fun. I looked at her. "Uhm can I... Uhm... Don't do the... Uhm tongue thing... I've, never... Uhm... Really tried that, before." I said with a small voice. Temari smirked. ”Nope, a dare is a dare."   
I blushed, and so did Naruto. I scooted closer to him.

Then I put my hands on his cheek to support myself, the other went behind his neck. Naruto put both his hands on my waist. I started to blush madly. Naruto leaned in closer. Closer, closer. We both closed our eyes. I waited for the moment to come, fearing it. Suddenly Narutos lips were connected to mine in a passionate yet rough way. Narutos lips flew over mine in a dreamy way that I never could have imagined. Suddenly Narutos tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance; I granted him entrance as his tongue rushed into my mouth, competing with my tongue for dominance. Suddenly my hands and feelings took over, and I slowly pushed Naruto down on the ground, I was now laying on top of him. I was just about to stick my hand under his shirt, when I heard a cough. "Ahem." That someone said, and I was pulled back into reality. I looked around as I stopped kissing Naruto. "I think you went a little overboard, Hinata." Ino said, smirking. I blushed madly. Then I sat up, and Naruto joined me. I looked at my watch, "Naruto, we should get to rehearsal." I sat as I stood up. "Sorry we have to go." I said, while still blushing over the incident.  _I kissed Naruto, he kissed back, and it was awesome._

Naruto and I went to rehearsal and I kept blushing thinking about what we did. I wanted it to happen again. When we were done, Naruto walked me back to my cabin and said goodbye. However, before he could go, I kissed him on the cheek. Naruto left without a word and I was suddenly scared, maybe he didn't like it? Maybe he didn't like me anymore. I walked inside the cabin and were bombarded with questions from Ino and Sakura.


	18. Chapter 18 - Day 3 Part 1

**-=** Naruto POV=-  
I was in love with her. I kissed her, and it was amazing. Was it her first kiss? Nah, she is so beautiful, i'm sure she has kissed someone before. But when I talked to her earlier this year, she told me she hadn't ever kissed someone. Then again, I had kissed her before. I remember that day.

~~Flashback~~  
" _So Hinata, I really need to tell you something." I started as I blushed. Hinata stopped walking. "What is it Naruto? Is something wrong?" She asked. Then I did something that surprised me as well has her. I leaned in and kissed her. She was so shocked, that she just froze completely. I pulled back, she stared at me. "I'm sorry, I... I just..." I started to talk but I guess she didn't want to hear me say another word, since she kissed me again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. When she pulled back, I smiled at her. "So does this mean you like me?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes it does." She looked at her watch. "Crap! School starts in 2 minutes!" She almost yelled as we started running towards school._

~~End of Flashback~~  
She did say she liked me, but was it only back then? I mean it wasn't that long ago. I think it was her first kiss. I was her first kiss. The thought made me smile.

Suddenly my alarm pulled me out of my thoughts, it was 7 am, and I had to get ready for breakfast. I groaned, this was better than school, but it didn't beat weekend. Suddenly I heard a knock on our cabin door. Sasuke walked up to open. Then I heard an angelic voice:

"Is Naruto awake?" It asked. "No." Sasuke answered. I heard footsteps. "Good because I need to talk to you." She said. I imagined her standing in the living room, but why did she want to talk to Sasuke? I listened closer. What was up?   
"Listen Sasuke. I really need some advice. I don't think Naruto likes me. What could I do so I could be sure?" She asked. And I noticed that she weren't stuttering, only when she talked to me. Weird. "Well I can tell you one thing. Naruto does like you, He's just, uhm, nervous. He thinks you don't like him." There were some silence in a few minutes, and then Hinata spoke. "Is it okay if I go see him now? Even if he's not awake?" I didn't hear Sasukes answer, so I assumed he nodded, because I soon heard footsteps going towards my room. I quickly laid down in my bed, just as Hinata came in.

"N-Na-Naruto? A-are you a-awake y-yet?" She asked with a small voice, why was she only stuttering when I was nearby? I laid still in my bed, making her think I was sound asleep. She moved closer. Then suddenly I could feel her weight in my bed. What was going on? She crawled up in my bed and laid beside me, her arms around my waist. She snuggled closer to me, then I heard her voice: "I love you Naruto." I blushed madly after hearing her say that. Did she mean it? There was no one else in my room, so I guess she really meant it. The she started to rise from the bed, but I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to my. Now my chest and heart was beating into her back. I could feel her body heat rising. I guess I made her nervous.

Then I said something that I couldn't ever have dreamt of saying to someone. "I love you too, Hinata." I could feel her flinch at my words, but she soon relaxed. She turned around so her hands were at my chest. "Yo-you d-do-do?" She asked, while blushing madly. I nodded, smiled, and pulled her closer to me. "Always have, always will." I said as we laid in the bed, hugging each other.

I don't know how long we laid there, but it was really nice. Suddenly the door flung open and a female voice said: "You guys have to get up now! Breakfast is star-" she interrupted herself when she saw our position. "Never mind, I guess I'll just bring some to you." Then she went out and Hinata blushed even more. "M-maybe we s-should get up?" She asked as she started to pull away from me. I could already feel the cold on my body from where she had been. I pulled her closer to me again. "Nope. I'm never letting you go again." That made her blush even more. "Bu-but, w-we h-ha-have to-to... Uhm...ha-have to..." She couldn't talk since I was caressing her stomach with my fingers. "We have to what?" I asked into her neck, she flinched. I smiled at her reaction. She tried again, but just as she was about to talk, I started to kiss her neck gently. "Tha-that's j-just n-no-not fa-fair. B-break-fast, we-we, uhm, f-food, uhm..." She made absolutely no sense. "Hinata you don't make any sense. Breakfast, we, food. What does that mean?" I asked with a grin as I kept caressing her waist and kissing her neck.

After a while someone barged in our door again, just as I was about to get some sound out of Hinata. I was mad now. "Okay, you guys can do this later, Hinatas father is here." I could feel Hinata get tense. She quickly got up and started walking to the door. Then she turned around. "Uhm Naruto?" She asked, I nodded, "hm?" She blushed, "uhm would y-you go w-with me?" She asked with the sweetest voice ever. "Sure." I said as I got up. Them we walked to the common room together. Hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19 - Day 3 Part 2

-=Naruto POV=-  
Hinatas father was here? Why? I couldn't wrap it around my head, it was all very bizarre. We walked out of the cabin, and there he was. Hiashi Hyuga. Probably the scariest man of all times. "Hinata." He said as she walked out behind me. "Why are you with him? Never mind that for now, something has happened." He said interrupting himself midways. What was his problem with me? Hinata looked down. "He's a really nice guy dad. What's wrong?" She then asked. I couldn't help but blush at her comment, but I wondered if she meant nice as in a friend or nice as in a boyfriend. 

Hiashi sighed. "It's Hanabi." Suddenly Hinata looked petrified. Like she had just lost her whole world. "What happened to her? Is she all right? Where is she?" All those questions came out as once, and I got the feeling, that Hinata loved her sister very deeply. Hiashi tried to calm down Hinata. "Don't worry, she isn't hurt or anything. She is just..." He trailed off. I didn't know Hiashi very well, but I knew that he never trailed off in the middle of a sentence. "Dad?" Hinata asked. "What is it?" I got very curious myself.  If she wasn't hurt, then why was he here? Hanabi was only 15 years old, only 2 years younger than Hinata, what could have happened to her, that was so bad, but not bad at all? Hiashi took a deep breath, then spoke:

"She is pregnant."  _WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT!_ I was lost. Hanabi was pregnant? With who? Hinata seemed to have the same question in mind, because she said: "Who?" Hiashi very well knew what she was talking about. "I don't know him, but his name is Konohamaru Sarutobi." I was shocked. Suddenly I spoke. "Wait, Konohamaru?" Hiashi looked at me. "You know him?" He asked, I nodded. "Yeah, He's like my little brother. He's an only child, so when his parents were away, I would take care of him, babysit him can you call it." I explained. Hiashi nodded in understanding. Hinata looked her father. "So what is she going to do? She can't have a-a b-baby." She said. Hiashi nodded again. "She doesn't want a baby, not right now. That is why, she is getting an abort, at least that is what she is saying now, but first, she has to tell Konohamaru. See if he has anything to say, and maybe she will change her mind. I don't know." 

Hinata unconsciously reached for my hand, and I took it. Hiashi noticed and turned towards Hinata. "Which reminds me Hinata, what is your relationship with this boy?" Hinata blushed. I stepped forward. "Mr. Hyuga, I can assure you that we're only frien-" I was about to say friends when Hinata interrupted me. "He's my boyfriend." Then she turned crimson red. Did she just say that? Was I going deaf? Hiashi looked at me. "You're dating?" He asked Hinata nodded. Then she spoke again. "But I promise that we won't do anything we wouldn't do in front of you." I gulped. Did she really just say that? Hinata tightened her grip in my hand. I looked down at her crimson red face. Did she really like me? 

We stayed and talked to Hiashi for a while, then Hinata called her sister, and then we went to breakfast. As we walked to the common room, tried to say something. "Hinata? D-did you r-really mean what you said?" I asked as I blushed. I swear, no girl had ever made me both blush  _and_ stutter. She was really extraordinary. Hinata blushed, the she answered. "Yes. Do not try to talk me out of it." Wow. She was really cute when she was bossy. I was so in love with her. I gulped at what I was going to say next. "Hinata? Since we're dating. Can I kiss you?" She blushed even more.  _God she was so cute._ "Y-ye-yes." She said with a small voice.

I put one hand on the small of her back, and placed one on her check, cupping her face. She placed both her hands around my neck as we slowly moved forward. When we were inches apart, I blurted out. "I love you." Then she closed the distance between us in a kiss. It was passionate yet sweet and romantic. There was no tongue, but it was the best kiss I had ever had, because it was with Hinata, and because I finally knew that she felt the same way about me. Our lips caressed each other in a sweet gesture. Her hands went up to my hair and unconsciously pulled me towards her. I put both my hands around her small, petite body and hugged her tightly as we continued to kiss. 

When we separated, we both panted slightly, and we were both flustered. "I love too, Naruto." Hinata said before pulling me into a tight hug, then releasing me and taking my hand. Together we walked into the common room, and got a thousand questions from our friends. Some of them had seen the confrontation with Hinatas father, some hadn't. Hinata and I retold the story, systematically, until we reached the part with the kiss. There we both blushed and said that we just "made sure we were both in on dating." The other understood that, but didn't say anything, apart from a little snicker here and there. That is how I started my relationship with Hinata Hyuga. The girl of my dreams. 


	20. Chapter 20 - Day 4

-=Hinata POV=-  
Today was the day Naruto and I would sing. We hadn't even talked about Whig song we would choose, and that is why I was headed to his cabin. When I reached it, I knocked on the door, knowing that he was the only one there since the other had gone to each of their activities. Kuranai had given us permission to practice before we went 'on stage' as she called it. I waited, and waited. Naruto didn't open the door, so I grew impatient and opened the door myself. 

Inside the cabin, it was dark, very dark. All the light was off, and the curtains were in front of the windows. I got a little creeped out. "N-Naruto?" I asked with a small voice. "Hey Hinata, I'm in here.” A husky voice said from my left. I followed the voice and hit something. "Ouch!" I yelled, the husky voice talked again. "Are you okay Hina?" I rubbed my head, "Yeah, just bumped into something, don't worry." I said as I kept going forward towards the voice. 

Suddenly I hit a door; I searched for the doorknob and finally found it. When I entered the room, there were so much light, that I couldn't believe it. My eyes hurt. I practically went from pitch black to bright white light. I covered my eyes. "How come there are so dark out there, but so much light in here?" I asked, still with covered eyes. Suddenly someone removed my hands and I looked into some big ocean blue eyes. "N-Naruto?" I said, stuttering and blushing. His eyes were so intimidating. I was so in love with them. He chuckled. "I'm sorry Hinata. But the others shut the light, and I'm afraid of the dark, so I had to stay in here." I had to wrap my head around that one. Naruto. Afraid of the dark? That was new. He kept talking. "So how about we just practice in here?" I nodded, even though it was a small room, with one bed and one small window. 

We practiced a long time, but first after discussing for half an hour which song to sing. We decided to sing the duet "Love is and open door"

"Love is and open dooooooooooooor"  
"Doooooooooor"

We sang for over 3 hours, and had practiced to perfection. I was somewhat proud. At 4 pm, we went to the common room to sing.

"Hey Kids, are you ready for today's singers?" Kuranai said standing up on the scene. The students cheered a bit, and then it kind of died. Suddenly I got really nervous. What if they didn't like us? Someone tugged in my arm, "Hinata? It's us now. Are you ready?" He asked with a sweet smile that made my knees weak. I just nodded since I didn't trust my voice, not that good when you're about to sing. Naruto helped me up the stage. "Hey guys, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Hinata Hyuga. We would like to sing "Love Is An Open Door" Hope you enjoy." Then he turned towards me and smiled. "Are you ready?" I nodded again, and the music started:

 _[ **Hinata** :]_ Okay, can I just, say something crazy?  
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ I love crazy!  
  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you   
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_  
I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue   
  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ But with you...  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ But with you   
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ I found my place...  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ I see your face...  
  
_[_ ** _Both_** _:]_  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ With you!  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ With you!  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ With you!  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ With you!  
  
_[_ **Both** _:]_  Love is an open door...  
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ What?  
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ We finish each other's-  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ Sandwiches!  
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ That's what I was gonna say!  
  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ I've never met someone-  
  
_[ **Both** :] _  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation   
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ You-  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ And I-  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ Were-  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ Just-  
  
_[ **Both** :]_ Meant to be!  
  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ Say goodbye...  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ Say goodbye...  
  
_[ **Both** :]_  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!  
  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!  
  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ With you!  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ With you!  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ With you!  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ With you!  
  
_[ **Both** :]_ Love is an open door...  
  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ Can I say something crazy?  
_[ **Naruto** :]_ Will you marry me?  
  
_[ **Hinata** :]_ Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

I felt like I was really saying yes to Naruto about marrying him, and I had to remind myself that it was just a song. I suddenly realized that I was standing very close to Naruto. I blushed and was about to step away, when Naruto grabbed my waist and pulled me into a short but sweet kiss. Someone from the back yelled: "Yay! WOHOOO!! MY SHIP HAS SAILED!!! NARUHINA FOREVER!!" I had a feeling it was either Sakura or Ino. I blushed when I realized that I had just kissed Naruto in front of about 30 students. Naruto blushed too. 

"Wasn't that a great performance guys!?" Kuranai said as she started clapping, and the rest of the students joined. Naruto took my hand and smiled out to the students who were now cheering for us. I guess we sang well. Naruto squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. I loved him so much. I got closer to him, and whispered to his ear: "I love you, Naruto. Thank you for being in my life." He blushed, and so did I, then he leaned in to my ear and said: "I love you too, Hinata. I always have and I always will." Then we went off the stage, and enjoyed a nice day with our friends. All the while, one thought raced through my mind:  _I love Naruto, and he loves me back._


	21. Chapter 21 - The Trip Back

-=Hinata POV=-  
I was awoken at 6 am. Saturday. The day we had to go back from this "holiday". I stood up, packed all my stuff together, and made sure I didn't leave anything, then I went to take a shower. When I was done, Sakura and Ino was just getting up. "Guys come on. It's already 7:30 am, and breakfast starts at 9, you have to pack up and get your shit together." I clasped a hand in front of my mouth.  _Did I just say that?_ Sakura and Ino looked just as surprised as I did. "Gosh Hinata, you have been hanging out with Naruto too much." I shook my head at Sakuras comment. "No, you see, Naruto never cuss in front of me." Then I decided to change the topic. "Anyway, Ino how are things with you and Sai? And Sakura, what's up with you and Sasuke? Anything  _happen?_ " I surprised myself once more.  _I was really changing?_  Both of them blushed. Ino started telling her story:

"Well, Sai asked me out yesterday, and I said yes. So we went on a date, and he was so romantic, I couldn't believe it. Remember when we started Freshman year and he couldn't even see happiness from anger? Well that's changed, he's so amazing the way he talks about his feelings and stuff. I'm really falling for him." She said while blushing a lot. "Wow, you a smitten." Sakura said, I stared at her, she sighed and started talking too:

"So Sasuke asked me to see him after school a week ago. I went with him, and he let us into the janitors’ closet, then she kissed me! I couldn't believe it. It was amazing. Then he said that he had fallen for me, and that he wanted me to be his girlfriend, and of course I said yes! So Sasuke and I are officially a couple. Just like you and Naruto." Ino looked at Sakura, she sighed. "What is it?" I asked. Ino looked at Sakura again. "Weeeeeell, you were kinda with Naruto at the time, buuuuut, Temari and Shikamaru started dating too." My jar dropped.

-=Naruto POV=-  
I was going to see if Hinata wanted to walk with me before breakfast when I heard a scream:  
"WHAT!? That lazy ass!? He has a girlfriend?! WHAAAAAT!?"    
It sounds nothing like my sweet, innocent Hinata who never screamed, but sure enough, that was Hinatas voice all right. I walked up to their cabin and heard more yelling:  
"Why didn't you tell me!?"  
"Well you were with Naruto! And we didn't want to disturb you!"  
"I don't care! As my best friends, you tell me stuff like this!" Suddenly there was a silence. I found out that Hinata weren't shy with her friends, only with me. Why was that? Then someone spoke again:  
"We're your best friends?" Someone said with a soft voice. "Well yeah, I love you guys." Then there was an "ahhh", and an "Sakura, Ino. I. Can't. Breathe." Then a "sorry."

That's when I stepped in.

-=Hinata POV=-  
Right after I had become friends with Ino and Sakura again, a certain blond male with crystal, ocean blue eyes, stepped in. "Good morning guys." He said while waving. I blushed. He probably heard our little fight. Ino and Sakura realized that too. "Sooooooooo..." Ino said, dragging the word out. "What aaaaare you doing heeeeere?" Sakura then asked. Why was she dragging the words out? Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uhm, I was here to ask Hinata, uhm..." He turned towards me. I blushed even more. "Will you walk with me? Like just a morning walk before breakfast?" I blushed. "Uhm, sure Naruto. I would love to." Naruto took my hand and led me out of the door. I could hear Sakura and Ino giggling and whispering behind me, and as the innocent mind I had, I didn't know what they were talking about.

Therefore, we went, and we talked and talked. I learned that Naruto practically doesn't talk about anything without mentioning Ramen. ..."Yeah that's what happened." He finished telling a story, but to me honest, I weren't listening. I was staring at his face, and waiting for the ramen comment. "Oh and by the way, do you know if there's any ramen shops here?" I giggled a little bit, yep there it was.

"So Hinata, do you, uhm, do you...." He started, but trailed off. Before he could ask again, Sakura and Ino came running. "Guys! Kuranai asked us to come to the common room immediately." Naruto and I followed the two girls, and when we reached the common room, we went silent.

Kuranai was up in front of us all, on the stage, and she started the announcement once she saw that we were all here. "Okay, now we will be a bit behind schedule, which is why we will take the bus home now. There will be a storm later, and we would like not to be caught in it. So if you all gather your stuff, and meet me here in 15 minutes. Then we'll leave in 20."

I got up and went to my cabin, after about 5 minutes, I was done. Then I went into Sakuras room. There were a complete mess. "Sakura!? What are you doing? We're supposed to meet the others in 9 minutes!" I stated as I walked in. Sakura growled. I put my hands up, "wow there, easy girl." I said. She glared at me with evil in her eyes. I sighed. "Okay, what's up?" I asked. She sighed. "Well, I can't find the dress Sasuke gave me. And I know I had it with me. I want to wear it." I sighed and started looking with her, but I weren't really looking, I was packing up her stuff.

When we had 2 minutes left, she yelled. "Hah! I found it!" Then we speed-cleaned up and went out the door to meet the rest.

The bus ride was boring. I talked to Naruto, but after 30 minutes, I fell asleep.

-=Naruto POV=-  
Hinata feel asleep after about 30 minutes. Her head laid on my shoulder, and I slowly caressed her cheek. Suddenly she said one word in her sleep that made my heart jump. It made Sakura and Ino scream "My SHIP!!!" That one word was:

"Naru-to."


	22. Chapter 22 - Heartbreaks

-=Sakura POV=-  
I felt happy for Hinata, she finally got her dream-guy. I guess you could call it that. Naruto was really happy too, he was always smiling, and always holding her hand, or kissing her cheek, but nothing more than that, at least not in public. I could see that Karin was mad about them dating, but she couldn't do anything about it. Shikamaru and Temari finally started going out too, about time; the sexual tension that had been around those two was almost starting to explode. Ino and Sai was talking more and more, Sai had even asked Ino on a date. That is why; we were now in Inos room, trying to decide on some clothes.

"I don't have one decent dress I could wear!" Ino exclaimed, I looked at her pile of dresses. "If you say so." I said and sighed. We had been at this for almost 2 hours. Sai would be here in 30 minutes. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said as I left Ino to growl about her clothes.

Outside the door was Hinata. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was shaking. "Hinata dear, what's wrong?" I swear that if Naruto hurt her, I am going to kill him. Hinata didn't say anything, she just walked in, and went to Inos room. I followed.

When we stepped in, Ino had chosen a dress. It was the color of the sun, with white flowers on it. As soon as Ino saw Hinata, she hugged her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Hinata just cried in her arms.

After good 20 minutes of crying, Hinata pulled away and looked at us. Then she spoke with a fragile voice: "Naruto... He... Karin... Kiss... I saw..." Was all she could say before breaking down again. Both Ino and I were glowing with anger. That son of a bitch. Ino hugged Hinata again, before giving me a looked that said: 'we-better-do-something'. I nodded. Then I called Temari.

"You're speaking to Temari." She said. "Hey Temari, can you come to Inos house, we're in need of a female, since Ino is going out with Sai. We have a problem." As soon as I said problem, the doorbell rang. "Ino? That's for you. I think it's Sai. Go out and have fun, I'll take care of, this." I said gesturing to Hinata while saying to Temari she should hurry up.

Ino nodded and left, and then I went back to comforting Hinata. After 4 minutes, Temari showed up. "Who hurt my Hina-bear?" She asked when she saw Hinata crying in my arms. I looked at her, and then sighed, "Naruto." That's when Temari went crazy. She stomped out and I was scared for Naruto. Even though he deserved it.

Hinatas phone rang. Speak of the devil.

-=Naruto POV=-  
I called Hinata, since she just a had disappeared. Where was she? I was beginning to feel reckless. Maybe she saw? No, she couldn't have. But maybe? "Ahh!" I yelled as I threw my phone on my bed. Of course she saw you dummy. She was in the house when it happened.

 _~~Flashback_ ~~  
_I walked with Hinata home, and invited her inside. We talked, kissed, and just got to know each other better. It was when Hinata went to the bathroom, it happened. Karin walked in my house and started kissing me. "What the hell Karin!?" I asked as I rubbed my mouth. She sighed and started kissing me again. I pushed her away. "No stop. What the fuck? Don't just come here and kiss someone. Someone who has a girlfriend!" I said as I started to leave my room. Please Hinata, come out now! Karin just leaned closer and kissed me again, that's when I heard the front door smack and I pushed Karin away again. Who could that be? After a while, I made Karin leave, well my pervy brother did, but that's when I started to call Hinata._

~~ _Flashback end_ ~~  
God no! Hinata saw! She will never forgive me! I decided, to call Sasuke, he could help. Shikamaru too. I was going to make Hinata see my mistake, and I was going to make her forgive me. I was going to make the most romantic gesture of all time. When I had had my revenge on Karin.

-=Temari POV=-  
That teme! That Baka! That son of a bitch! - No offense Kushina. I stomped out of the house as soon as I saw Hinata cry, and the word 'Naruto'. I was going to kill him!

I stomped inside his house when I got there. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto where in the living room. "Temari? What are you-" Naruto started, but I cut him off. "How dare you hurt Hinata!?" I yelled. I was going to punch him, but Shikamaru held me back. "What the actual fuck Shikamaru? You're siding with the fucking cheater? I thought you were fucking better than that." I said as I tried to wiggle my way out. "Temari." He just said. How could he sound so freaking sexy? How was that possible? I shook my head. "What?" He leaned in and whispered: "look at him, would he ever hurt Hinata? You haven't heard his side of the story." His voice sent shivers down my spine, God I so wanted to... Yeah.

"So what happened?" I asked Naruto. His eyes were a little bloodshot too. Naruto started telling me the whole thing. "What the actual freaking fuck? I'm going to kill that Karin-bitch!" Again, Shikamaru had to hold me back. "Relax, we're already on it. Now hear our master plan..."


	23. Chapter 23 - My Master Plan

**-=Naruto POV=-**

I had already planned my big "I Love You" Gesture to Hinata. Now I just need the best "I Fucking Hate You" Revenge plan to Karin. Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru had come with a lot of good ideas. Temari swore that she wouldn't kill me, as long as she was allowed to tell my plan to Sakura and Ino. I, being a little freaked out by Temari, said yes. After a while of discussion, we chose Shikamarus plan.

We were going to kill Karin. Not literally of course, just hypothetically. We did a lot of fun and evil stuff to Karin. 

_First off, we did the simple one: Replace her shampoo with hair dye, the dye was blue. Karin looked so funny the next couple of weeks. After a few days, we placed chicken broth cubes in her shower on under the head, and replaced her perfume with a really stinky smell. She smelled really funny after that._

_We never exposed ourselves to Karin, but I had a hunch, that she knew. Maybe because I graffiti-ed her car saying: "Uzumaki was here" But I don't know. At last she apologized and we stopped the pranks._ (A/N: Sorry if the pranks are lame, couldn't think of anything)

Of course while we did all this, I was preparing the best surprise for Hinata, with a little help from the others of course. Since it was almost valentine, I decided to do my surprise at that day. Then Hinata had to forgive me, even though I didn't do anything wrong, but I still felt guilty. I kept seeing her in the hallway and in class, all she did was talk with Sakura, Ino and Temari. Sakura kept talking about me, but Hinata never listened. I began to worry that she might leave me for good, but Sasuke and Shikamaru kept my hopes up. 

On February 13, I got everything ready for mine and Hinatas grand date. Sakura would make sure, that Hinata wore the right thing, and that she would meet me at the right place at the right time. 

~~Time skip to Valentine's Day~~  
I woke up at 6 am, and got ready. The first thing I was going to do, was leave flowers at her window, with a note saying: "Go to Sakuras house at 9 am. She will know what to do." Then hopefully she would go to Sakuras, and the plan would start.

 **-=Hinata POV=-**  
When I woke up on Valentine's Day, I was a little sad. Mostly because I had been excited to spend this day with Naruto, but I couldn't be with him today. When I opened my window, as I always does, I found a bouquet of roses, and a note. "Go to Sakuras house at 9 am. She will know what to do."  
That was weird. Why should I go to Sakuras? I decided to do so, to get my mind off Naruto. 

When I knocked at the door to Sakuras house, I noticed that all the light was on.  _She couldn't be up now could she? That is so not Sakura._  I thought. When the door opened, Sakura stood there. She smiled and said: "Let's get started. We only have 1 hour before next step."  _Next step? What does she mean?_  Anyway, Sakura did my hair and makeup, and then she found a lilac dress for me to wear. 

At 10 am, she was done, and the doorbell rang. Outside was Ino, she smiled. "My turn.” She said, Sakura and Ino winked to each other, and I just stood there dumb-folded. What was going on? Ino practically dragged me out the door, while laughing. She stopped running when we were at the park. There, there was so many rose petals; I couldn't even see the end of them. "Ino? Why are there so many rose petals?" I asked, Ino just giggled while she dragged me to the Ferris wheel. When we were at the top, I saw that the rose petals spelled something. I blushed, thinking about a certain blond-haired male when I saw what they spelled.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuga"

Somewhere in my mind, I knew it was Naruto, but I couldn't really believe it, so I asked Ino. "Ino? Who is behind this?" She just smiled and shook her head. "Nope, you gotta wait." 

When we landed again, she led me to a small Starbucks, where everyone was smiling and looking at me. When I said my name, the man taking my order, said that everything I ordered was paid for. What is happening today? I walked with Ino to a little table, and we drank our coffees. At exactly 12 am, Temari walked in. Ino pouted. "Is it you now?" Temari nodded and led me out of the shop. Okay this was beginning to feel weird. We went to the skate-rink, and there I saw someone I hadn't seen in almost a year. 

"Kiba!" I yelled as I ran towards him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well "someone" called, and said you would be glad to see me. So I came." he explained. He glanced at Temari when he said "Someone". 

Kiba and I talked about all the things he missed when he was gone. We also talked about how he was with Tamaki. He really seemed to love her. We decided to skate a little bit. After about 2 hours, we stopped skating. Kiba said he had to get going, and Temari followed me home. 

When I got home, Hanabi was super excited. For what I didn't know. I went to my room, and was almost blown away by all the flowers. They were all kinds of colors, and they smelled amazing. On my bed was a note: "Happy Valentine's Day, Hina-Hime. I love you, and I will always love you." Now I was almost sure whom it was from. Just when I was about to call him, someone called me. I picked it up, without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello, you're speaking with Hinata." I said, as I smelled all the flowers. The voice that answered made me stop my tracks. 

"Hi Hinata, It's Toneri. How about you and I meet up sometime?" I couldn't answer. Why was Toneri calling me?   
"Actually you don't have a choice. I'm at your house. Stay beautiful." He said, and then he broke the call. I quickly got my head together and wrote a message to Sakura, Ino and Temari.

"Help, Toneri's here."


	24. Chapter 24 - Love and Passion

**-=Sakura POV=-**  
Temari, Ino and I were sitting in my room, talking about Narutos grand gesture. Suddenly we all got a text. "Help, Toneri's here." Ino gasped. In a matter of seconds, we were all on our way to Hinatas, while calling the boys for backup.

We all knew Hinatas backstory with Toneri. Hinata was childhood friends with him, until their parents decided to have them married when they were older. At the age of 13, Toneri had called Hinata, and asked her for help. Of course, she came, and when she stood in his room, a lot of stuff happened. He had beaten her and tried to rape her, but Hinata had escaped, he then found her afterwards, and almost finished the job, when Hinatas father came in. He was pissed and beat Toneri to crap. Hinata was depressed a long time after that, and her scars from that day still hadn't healed. That is why the marriage was canceled. Hinata slowly came around, and her father decided to enroll her in a public school, so she could get friends. When Hinata was sure she could trust us, she told us.

Now that we knew Toneri was at her house, we were worried. I had always told her to tell Naruto, but she was scared that he wouldn't like her because of that. Now Naruto didn't know why we had called him to her house, but I knew he would do anything for her.

When we reached Hinatas house, we heard some screaming and crying. I was really scared now. Soon after we arrived, the boys also came. "Okay, now please tell me what's going on. I-" Naruto started, but he got cut off by Hinatas scream. He turned to the house and ran inside. "HINATA!" He yelled while Sasuke yelled "Naruto!"

We all ran after Naruto. Inside the house was a mess. Furniture was everywhere; there were strands of Hinatas clothes with some blood on it. When Naruto saw this, he trashed through it all to find Hinata.

We found Hinata in the basement, half-naked, and with a cloth on her mouth. Toneri was over her and holding her hair up while laughing. Hinata was crying and looked terrified. What had he done to her? She had bruises everywhere. Just as Toneri removed the cloth, and was about to lean down and kiss her, Naruto stomped forward, and smashed his fist into Toneris face.

 **-=Hinata POV=-**  
Toneri had punched and kicked me as soon as he stepped in. I had of course tried to run, but he kept grabbing my clothes and tearing it up. I ran down into the basement and tried to find a place to hide. Toneri found me and put a cloth over my mouth. Then he started to touch my body. It was terrible. The only person I wanted to touch me like that was Naruto.  _Did I just think that? I must really love him._  My thoughts were at Naruto as I could feel Toneris hand touching my breast. He laughed and removed the cloth from my mouth and leaned down to kiss me. Suddenly there was a loud thump, a smash, and a "Hinata are you okay?" I opened my eyes; I hadn't realized they were closed. I looked into two ocean blue eyes. "Naruto." Was all I could say before passing out.

When I woke up, I was laying in somebody's bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't recognize the room at first, but when I saw the ramen poster on the wall, I knew I was in Narutos room. I tried to sit up, but something stopped me. I looked down and saw a mess of blond hair. Then I realized the blond haired person was holding me. I removed the covers a bit and saw Naruto. My hand instantly found his cheeks, and I caressed it. Naruto stirred at bit and woke up. "Hinata." I smiled through the tears in my eyes. "Naruto. I'm sorry." I said as he pulled me back down to him.

I was laying with my back to chest as he hugged me. "Hinata you don't have to apologize." I sighed. "Yes I do." He smiled, and then he started to play with my hair. "Why?" He asked while slowly kissing my neck. I blushed, "Because... Uhm.... B-because... I should... h-have..." I trailed off; Naruto started kissing my neck a little harder. "Because what?" He asked while still kissing me. Didn't he know the effect he had on me? "I-I shou-should have kn-known.... T-that... you'd n-never ki-kiss Karin." I finished as he turned me around. "Well what do you think today was for?" He asked, and before I could answer, he smashed his lips into mine.

He rolled me on top of him as we continued to kiss. The moment quickly heated up for both of us. After a while, I could feel Narutos hand reaching under my shirt. I gasped into the kiss. He quickly pulled his hand back. "Are you okay?" He asked. I kissed him again. "Yeah.” I said as I kissed him again. "I-I want this." I said as I started to unbutton his shirt. "Are you sure?" he asked again. I answered by kissing him again. That kiss lead to more kisses, and we ended up sharing a lovely night filled with passion, emotion, devotion and affection. That night I realized that I wanted to be with Naruto forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO? What do you think of this story? I pulled myself together and posted the last chapters today, because a lot of you were asking for it. Anyway please comment on what you like and dont like! I like critisism just dont be too harsh :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think about my new story? Is it okay? Should I continue? Did I make mistakes in the American school system? Oh and by the way: Neji is a junior, which means he is 16 years old and in 11th grade. The "gang" (I think you know who I am talking about.) Is all freshmen and 14 years old. So they were all born in 2000 in this story. Since they are freshmen they are just starting in 9th grade. Hope you liked the first chapter! More chapters to come!


End file.
